Frozen Jealousy
by tofu-melon
Summary: [RenYoh,HaoYoh,slight AnnaYoh].Character Death, NC, AU. Yoh, a boy with a mysterious past, moves to Tokyo in order to escape someone. But his meeting with Ren wasn't a good one and how will Yoh take this all when Ren's the one protecting him.
1. Nervousness

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMasterExX

**Chapter 1- Nervousness(Tao Ren's POV)**

Disclaimers: If it was mine.. ... ... ... it's not. Ok?

Warnings: OOC-ness

**XXXXXX**

I sat there all alone as usual. Even if someone tried to talk with me, I would simply ignore them. They weren't in my league, therefore, they are nothing compared to I, Tao Ren.

But this morning, something unexpected happen.

"Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Asakura Yoh."

My eyes roamed upwards to see a kid with headphones stuck on his head. He had this look on his face, I couldn't tell if it was a bored or peacful look.

Our teacher looked around the room for a empty seat and found one, the one next to me.

"Asakura, you can seat next to Tao Ren over there."

The kid stared at me for a couple of long seconds then walked to the back and plopped down onto the seat besides me. I glanced at him for a minute and turn away, scoffing. He was no different from the rest.

The day passed by, and the new kid did nothing but sleep. He was a good companion to sit next to, he was as quiet as a snail. My eyes traveled to the kid again and we met eyes.

Those same boring eyes, looking into my stern ones. He looked away first then I followed suit.

-What a strange kid...-

I could tell Asakura was thinking the same thing. And I was fine with it. I didn't give a shit about what he thought. He can just go to hell for that matter.

**XXXXXXX**

School was over and Asakura was already gone. I never really cared much about who left, but I was usually the first one to leave, I did NOT want the new kid to change EVERYTHING.

I walked after him angrily, but hearing the thuds of my feet didn't make him stop. He slowed down but kept walking. My steps grew faster then I was along-side with him. I glared at him and he simply stared at me, "Asakura... that was your name right?"

Instead of replying with a nod, or a, 'Yes, of course it is!' he simply smiled, "You can call me Yoh."

I was shocked out of my shoes. Was that kid in the right mind? Doesn't he know from just looking at him, that I was not someone to mess with. I stood there, shocked and watched Asakura--no... Yoh... leave.

"... that kid is out of his mind."

**XXXXXXX**

"Jun! I'm back!"

I dropped my school stuff onto the couch and walked into the kitchen where my sister was washing the dishes. She smiled brightly at me and chirped, "Oh! Ren! Good to see you! How was your day?"

I shurgged. I hated to admit it, but Jun was more of a mother then a sister to me, "Nothing really... some strange new kid wants to be friends with me."

Jun took off the rubber gloves and sat on the dining table chair, "Oh, how wonderful! What's his name?"

I hesitated a bit when remembering those words he said.

"_You can call me Yoh."_

-No one let me call them by their first name... is that some kind of tradition back at his home?-

"His name's Asakura Yoh."

Jun raised an elegant eyebrow at me, "... you sure? ...funny name.. Yoh..."

I nodded in a agreement and reached for the milk carton. I grabbed a glass cup and poured the milk inside it. Jun shook her head and sighed, "Again with the milk! I'll be in my room if you need me!"

I stuck out my tounge at her on her milk comment and started to drink. I was always amazed on how people don't like to drink milk. It's almost like water. Doesn't taste like anything, it's pure, and it's good for you. Only differences are milk is white and it comes from cows.

I wiped off the milk mustage below my nose and smirked.

**XXXXXXX**

When I first entered the classroom in the morning the first person I saw was Asakura Yoh. I glared at him and walked over to my seat and sat down. He didn't even wince when I sat. He didn't even flinch. I drew in a heavy breath and coughed loudly.

Still nothing.

I didn't know why, but I needed to be noticed by him. I tried not making it obvious so I banged my school bag onto the desk and still no attentiong from a good-for-nothing-new-student. Angrily I tapped on his shoulder.

-NOW he notices me! Is he DEAF or something?!-

When he looked at me, I realized I had nothing to say. I sat there, trying to say something that wasn't stupid, but nothing came into mind.

"...... what?"

Asakura sighed and looked back at the front of the class. I felt like slapping myself.

-What? Is that ALL I can say?-

I wanted to knock the wind out of Asakura. for making me feel like a fool. For making me feel so strange.

I thought I was the top of everything, and now this KID appears and changes my life. Just by sitting next to me he makes me feel something inside. Something strange. Stronger than strength, weaker then anger. Something that infuriated me and made me want to jump off a 20-feet building. This one child can make me feel that unspeakable emotion.

"Spare your mind some unnessasary thoughts."

I snapped my head to him and I found him smiling at me. That same peacful smile. He really doesn't have a clue on who I am does he?

"What are you talking about?"

Asakura just shrugged, "Nothing really, you seemed to be distressed... so I was saying chill out."

-..... did he just tell me to CHILL OUT?-

I turned away, "I am not distressed. Go away."

Asakura just shurgged and set his feet on the desk and leaned back. I looked back to him, "In my own opinion, you are TOO chilled out."

Asakura grinned, "Ya think? ...hmmm... well... that doesn't seem to be big problem now, huh?"

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. This kid, this... Asakura... was talking to me as if I was a friend of his. I was no one's friend. I didn't have one. I didn't need one.

Asakura could probably know what I was thinking just by looking into my eyes. His smile faltered and he looked away. Class began.

It was now a usual routine. I stared while he slept. I thought while he dreamed. I was annoyed while he was happy. It was touture.

Class seemed longer than usual. My patience was thinner than usual. But I maintained peace and sat there, quiet.

Class ended and Asakura was up and gone. I left a second after he did. I caught up to him and felt his eyes linger on me. I snapped my head at him and he already looked away.

"..... Asakura--"

"I told you to call me Yoh."

His smile. That same smile I see everyday. I blinked, "...I prefer calling you Asakura."

"Well, I prefer you calling me Yoh. I mean... that's what friends do right?"

-FRIENDS?!-

I was boggled. Did he just call us friends? Did he just say that we were friends? Just because he sits beside me he thinks we're FRIENDS?! I was completely tossed away. He looked at me with a confused look and sighed, "... look... just becuase we sit next to each other does NOT mean we're friends! Get it right, ASAKURA."

Yoh--Asakura stared at me as I walked, past him and out the door. He looked a bit hurt, but confused was a better word. I felt guilty for yelling at him like that. He simply wanted to friends with me... no one wanted to be friends with me before...

"Friends... hah..."

The word seemed like some foriegn language to me.

-Maybe Yoh--Asakura COULD be my friend--what the hell am I thinking now?-

I was confused and angry.

I was angry at myself for taking out my anger on Y-Asakura, and angry at Asakura for making me take out my anger on him.

"I am so confused..."

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Next Chapter Preview!

Chapter 2-Confusion

"... this is bad... Asakura Yoh was it?"

Asakura nodded. The nurse grabbed her paper and pen and started to scribble madly on it, "... bleeding wounds, broken arm, punctured rib... tsk tsk... what have you been doing child?"

I couldn't tell if she was asking Asakura or talking to herself. The nurse looked up from her paper, "Do you have someone who can pick you up at your house?"

Askura made no movements or sound for a minute then he shook his head no. The nurse nodded and continued writing. She set her writing tools down at looked at me, "You wouldn't mind assisting Mr. Asakura home would you?"

I wanted to look at her in disgust and spat no, but the only thing that came from my mouth was, "Yes, I wouldn't mind."


	2. Confusion

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMasterExX

**Chapter 2- Confusion(Tao Ren's POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei! I only own 26 volumes of his work.

Warnings: More OOC-ness

**XXXXXXX**

I entered the classroom this morning and Asakura wasn't there. As the day passed Asakura didn't come in. Then, when a minute of school was left, the door opened and Asakura stood there. Bloodied and looking like a homocidal maniac. His eyes were bloodshot, and his nose, lip, practically everypart of his body was bleeding. By the way he was holding his arm like that I could tell that it was broken.

Every eye in the room widened at the sight of him. Our teacher quickly rushed over to him as he was about to fall.

"Tao Ren! Assist Asakura to the wing."

I sighed.

-Why me?-

But without any complaints I stood up and put his arm around my shoulder and dragged him out of the classroom. When the door shut he started chuckling, "Hah hah... hey... Ren... I can walk... put me down.."

I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes. But I let him off my shoulder and watched him stagger to the Nurse's wing. I followed just in case he stumbled and fell, but that didn't happen. Instead he completely dropped to the ground, as if dead. I was startled as he just fell to the ground like that. I lifted him up again but didn't give him a choice to walk.

As I entered the nurse's wing Asakura tried to pull away from me. I grasped his arm tightly and he gasped out in pain. I lessened my grip and let the nurse examine him. I leaned against the wall and watched as the nurse bandaged his wounds. Asakura flinched as the nurse fingered his broken arm lightly.

"... this is bad... Asakura Yoh was it?"

Asakura nodded. The nurse grabbed her paper and pen and started to scribble maddly on it, "... bleeding wounds, broken arm, punctured rib... tsk tsk... what have you been doing child?"

I couldn't tell if she was asking Asakura or talking to herself. The nurse looked up from her paper, "Do you have someone who can pick you up at your house?"

Askura made no movements or sound for a minute then he shook his head no. The nurse nodded and continued writing. She set her writing tools down at looked at me, "You wouldn't mind assisting Mr. Asakura home would you?"

I wanted to look at her in disgust and spat no, but the only thing that came from my mouth was, "Yes, I wouldn't mind.'

Asakura raised an eyebrow at me and I ignored it. I helped him back up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I carried him out of the nurses wing and out of the school. I asked him where he lived a couple of times but he didn't answer.

"If you don't answer me Asakura, I'm dropping you off here."

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were close and his breathing was gentle, but harsh. He was unconcisous. Without knowing what to do, I just took him to my house.

**XXXXXXX**

"Ren? Who's that?"

I laid Asakura on the couch, "The new kid I was talking about. He was really beat up today and he didn't tell me where he lived so I just brought him here."

Jun's eyes widened at the poor state he was in, "What happened? He's all bloody... let's get him all cleaned up!"

She hurried into the kitchen and left me standing there with my jaw on the ground. Jun came rushing back and put a wet towel on Asakura's forehead.

An hour passed before Asakura woke up. His eyelashes fluttered gently and he groaned. Jun and my head snapped at the sound of his weak voice, "...where--?"

Jun leaned towards him and touched his forehead, not giving him a chance to ask his question, "Hm... seems like your fever's gone down... good."

I stood up and walked towards him, "Asakura... you are the BIGGEST pain in the ass."

Asakura stared at me for a minute and chuckled. He stopped laughing abruptly as he felt the pain in his side stabbing him. He leaned back down onto his pillow and sighed, ".... hey... Ren? Can you call my number for me...?"

I looked at my sister who simply shurgged and passed me the phone. I pressed in the numbers he gave me soon after and a female picked up, "Hello?"

"...hello? ... is this the Asakura's residence?"

The female seemed to be hesitating, "..... where is he?"

I blinked, "If you're talking about Asakura Yoh, he's right now at my house... I insist you pick him up... he's a bit.... bloodied up."

"What's your address."

And so I gave it to her.

"When will you be coming?"

No reply.

".... beeeeep beeeep beeeep..."

I hung up the phone and looked back at Asakura, "I think your sister's coming to pick you up."

Asakura's eyes snapped open, "...! Girl? ..... I am so dead...."

Knock, knock

I walked over to the door and opened it. A girl stood there, blonde hair,blue eyes, and looking for Asakura

"Where's Yoh?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and found Asakura hiding behind me, "Uh... Anna... what a coincedence...."

The girl, Anna grabbed Yoh by the ear and pulled, "What did I tell you about that guy?! I told you to not go poking fun at him! Now look what he did to you! If he lays a finger on you again, I'm killing him myself!!"

Asakura started to flap his unbroken arm around wildly, "OW! Anna! You can kill him! Just don't get angry at me!!"

Anna pulled Asakura out of the house and looked back at me, "Thank you for taking care of Yoh. Let's go, you big two-timer!"

"Ow! Anna! It wasn't me!"

I watched the two disappear into the darkness, but Yoh's yelps of pain didn't disappear so quickly. I shut the door and walked back into the room and sat on the couch and looked at the pillow Asakura's head was on, the blood. I sighed and laid my head on the same pillow. Something was happening inside me... something inside me that I didn't want.

What's become of me?

- To Be Continued -

Next Chapter Preview!

Chapter 3- Pain

"Hello Asakura Yoh."

Before I had time to turn around to see who was talking to me, I felt someone punch me in the stomach and I flew back onto the gates. I groaned and urged my body to stand up but someone's knee was on me and my arm was twisted behind my back. I felt a breath trail down my neck and lips kissing my ear, "Asakura Yoh... remember me?"

-That voice--!!-

"How could I forget a bastard like you."

Hao's hand touched my cheek gently, "Aww... is poor Yoh saying bad words now? That will not do."

Hao twisted my arm even further and I heard it crack. It was deafening and the pain was unbearable. I felt like screaming but my throat clenched and I couldn't breathe.

I could just imagine Hao smirking as he whispered in my ear, "You don't know how delicious that look on your face looks right now... Yoh..."

I then, surrendered myself to the darkness.


	3. Pain

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 3: Pain(Asakura Yoh's POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei

Warnings: Light Lime in bold

**XXXXXXX**

I sat down on the floor with Anna's same stern eyes glaring at me, "How could you just let him take control of you so easily?!"

I looked up, "Anna! I was tired! It was bright early in the morning and I didn't expect him to come to me then! Besides! He knocked me out first!"

Anna looked away, "... still... if he touches you again... he'll be mailed back to his home in a shoebox."

I nodded, knowing Anna, she was fully capable of carrying out that threat.

-But... this is a new enemy we're talking about... he's not normal...-

"Oh... and that guy today..."

I blinked, -Now she wants to talk about Ren at such a time?!-

Anna rested her chin on the palm of her hand, her eyes boring into mine, ".... who is he?"

I shrugged, "... I just sit next to him in school."

"Oh... is that so?"

I nodded, "Yep! ...why?"

Anna smirked, "Tell him what happened... ask for his help... he seems likable enough."

My eyes were about to pop out of my socket, "ANNA! Have you lost it?! You don't KNOW that kid! He completely despise me! I tried to make friends with him and he just walked off... bad temper if you ask me."

Anna stood up, "Try again... ask..."

I watched Anna walk away slowly. I stood up and sighed, scratching my head with my good arm. I was hurting all over. This sort of pain I was used to because of Anna, but the pain inside was not comforting. As I touched my rib, memories of that morning flashed inside my head. I staggered and fell to the ground, mild pain shooting up from my knees. I covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed, "Oh god..."

Flashback

I walked to school yawning and grumbling. Anna kicked me out of bed then threw my uniform in my face. Talk about a nice good morning.

As I saw the school I stopped for a break. I always stopped here. I was always too early for school but I was used to waking up so early in the morning. As I sat next to the gate I heard a faint tapping of feet. I checked my watch.

-....3:27 A.M... no one would be awake right now...-

I looked around nervously. Nobody. I sighed and shook my head then froze when the tapping was heard again. Now I was certain I wasn't imagining it. I stood up from my spot and looked up and down the empty streets. I shook my head again and was about to sit down when--

"Hello Asakura Yoh."

Before I had time to turn around to see who was talking to me, I felt someone punch me in the stomach and I flew back onto the gates. I groaned and urged my body to stand up but someone's knee was on me and my arm was twisted behind my back. I felt a breath trail down my neck and lips kissing my ear, "Asakura Yoh... remember me?"

-That voice-!-

"How could I forget a bastard like you."

Hao's hand touched my cheek gently, "Aww... is poor Yoh saying bad words now? That will not do."

Hao twisted my arm even further and I heard it crack. It was deafening and the pain was unbearable. I felt like screaming but my throat clenched and I couldn't breathe.

I could just imagine Hao smirking as he whispered in my ear, "You don't know how delicious that look on your face looks right now... Yoh..."

I then, surrendered myself to the darkness.

**XXXXXXX(Narrative POV)**

**Yoh was tossed onto the ground as if he was a item, a worthless item that noone wanted, but one man's trash could be another man's treasure... he was Hao's treaure.**

**Hao looked back to his two "underlings" and sent them away. They both nodded and closed the door behind them. Yoh felt pain as if he was coming back to earth, but he was still in the dark. He was blind-folded.**

**"Ok Yoh... here are the rules. One, you are not to tell anyone about this or I come back, and do it again. Two, if you behave, I'll let you go. Three, no making loud noises. Got it?"**

**Yoh spat on his shoes, "You go to hell."**

**Hao shrugged, "That's an hour."**

**Yoh's body stiffened immedietly as Hao got on top of him and kissed his neck. His long black hair falling over him, making a curtain. **

**"Do you want to stay blind-folded or would you rather see?"**

**Yoh didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be here in blind-folds while some freak tried to rape him. Yoh struggled but found it useless as his hands was bound behind his back, "Ugh....."**

**Hao's hand went under his shirt and kissed his lips, his tounge trying to pry open Yoh's mouth. But as Hao's hand slipped across Yoh's nipple, he gasped giving Hao a opening. Hao tasted him fully. Yoh didn't want to, but he had to, he moaned, he tossed his head and shivered.**

**"Enjoying yourself, love?"**

**Yoh growled and tried to undo the rope around his wrist, "Shut up freak..."**

**Hao grinned, "So rude to me... would you feel better if I untied you wrist?"**

**Yoh stuck his tounge out, "..."**

**Hao took his silence as a 'yes.'**

**Hao sat up and Yoh followed suit, "Ok! I'll untie you! But just so you know it won't do you any good to struggle."**

**Yoh turned away to let Hao untie the ropes. He felt his lips on him the whole time. Then his hands trailed up to his head, unblind-folding him. Hao smelt his hair and carressed it, making Yoh's head lean back gently, "There... now you're behaving just nicely."**

**Yoh, truthfully, was enjoying this pleasure. It was like a massage, only more exposed, more hot, more... intense... **

**"You know I love you dearly Yoh... won't you please join me..?"**

**Yoh turned to face the man who was giving him this much unwanted pleasure, "Hao.... we're two different people... you have your own way of trickery and mischevous... I... I just want to be who I am..."**

**Hao's eyes flashed dangerously and before Yoh knew it, his head hit the ground as Hao pinned his to the floor, "Why? You think I'm not good enough for you? Huh? What is it from me that you want Yoh? Tell me... I'll do anything you know... just join me and my gang... I love you dearly... why can't you understand that? ...my dearest Yoh..."**

**Yoh felt fear crawl up his spine and that pleasure vanished, only being replaced by pain as Hao grabbed his wrists with one hand and got on top of him, imprinsioning him. Yoh struggled and glared at him, "Let me go!"**

**He shivered as he heard the low laugh of Hao, "Do you know how crazy you make me? I don't understand what exactly you have done to me... but it's changed everything I once was. Are you going to do something about it? Are you going to take the blame of what you have done?! Answer me!"**

**Yoh didn't answer, he didn't want to answer. Was it just him that drove such a man to this sort of insanity. Or was it just the man himself. Was Hao just obbsessed? But all thoughts about obsession and fault rushed out of his mind as Hao started to suck on the skin of his neck, mindless of Yoh's pained cries.(Oh yes I love Yoh torture.../snerk/) **

**Yoh felt his clothes being removed so quickly he didn't even think Hao did it by himself. The single ray of sunlight shined through the small window, showing part of Yoh's face, but Hao was covered in darkness, making him feel more nervous. **

**Although hidden in darkness, Yoh could tell Hao was smirking, "You know how vurnerable you are right now? You look so delicious... you know I love you...? Right? Yoh..."**

**After those words the clouds hid the sun and now they were all in total darkness. **

**Silence took over for a few seconds until Hao's same laugh erupted, "Just what I needed? Isn't this more fun Yoh?"**

**It wasn't fun, and it wasn't pleasurable. Yoh felt tears in his eyes and he didn't like it. Darkness was all he could see and darkness was what he was in. Total darkness. Then a small voice interrupted Hao's current activity off making Yoh feel more pain, "Stop it... please... you're hurting me..."**

**Hao froze, ".... Tell me when I actually care..."**

**Yoh was losing himself to the darkness and Hao. And he realized one thing.**

**-Hao... is the darkness...-**

- To BE CONTINUED -

For the full lemon go to

Next Chapter Preview

**Chapter 4- Regret**

-Yoh...-

Someone else was touching my Yoh, and I felt my stomach twist up like a bag, deprived of glass. My teeth bared angrily, and I felt the desire to grab the kid's neck and strangle him. But an idea came to mind.

-Yes... yes... I shall leave that child be for now... but... he'll soon regret touching what is mine.-

I stared at the two some more, it was heart-wrenching but very amusing. I felt unspeakable jealousy rise up in my veins as I saw the kid whisper something into Yoh's ear so casualy. Yoh never allowed me to whisper into his ear so passionatly. What did he have that I didn't? What was it that Yoh wanted?

The smirk appeared again and I stood up from the roof. I bit on a nail on my finger and chuckled, "Yes... yes... this isn't the end Yoh... this isn't the end at all..."


	4. Regret

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 4- Regret(Hao's POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei

Warnings: Angsty Yoh

**XXXXXXX**

I felt the satisfactory smirk reach my lips as I watched Yoh limp helplessly toward the school. The blood of the Asakura family, I shed it... I tasted it.

Looking down at my hands I gave them each a pat for their good work and sighed, "... this isn't the end, Yoh..."

I looked back at the school and my eyes hardened. Some kid was holding a beaten up kid. As my eyes focused on the two my eyes saw what they saw.

-Yoh...-

Someone else was touching my Yoh, and I felt my stomach twist up like a bag, deprived of glass. I teeth bared angrily, and I felt the desire to grab the kid's neck and strangle him. But an idea came to mind.

-Yes... yes... I shall leave that child be for now... but... he'll soon regret touching what is mine.-

I stared at the two some more, it was heart-wrenching but very amusing. I felt unspeakable jealousy rise up in my veins as I saw the kid whisper something into Yoh's ear so casualy. Yoh never allowed me to whisper into his ear so passionatly. What did he have that I didn't? What was it that Yoh wanted?

The smirk appeared again and I stood up from the roof. I bit on a nail on my finger and chuckled, "Yes... yes... this isn't the end Yoh... this isn't the end at all..."

**XXXXXXX**(Anna's POV)

How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I stop Hao from asking Yoh to join him and his stupid gang thing!? The first time when Yoh declined Hao's offer to join him and become his right-hand man, Hao started stalking Yoh. Of course, Yoh didn't know, but I did. Hao was everywhere. He had people in high and low places, and the worst thing was, even I couldn't make a scratch on them last time.

I thought I was just as weak as Yoh, but that wasn't the case. These people were cheating. They were using some kind of magic or something else to win and I didn't like it. It was sneaky and clever... yes... but no cheating is the number one rule in my handbook.

-No cheating Hao.... no cheating...-

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

I couldn't sleep tonight. I was thinking too much and it hurt my head. I don't know how much times I walked up and down the stairs, just to try and make myself tired.

It was nights like these I hate most. And people who cause these nights.

Yoh...

I turned over in bed and thought about what that Anna had said.

_"What did I tell you about that guy?! I told you to not go poking fun at him! Now look what he did to you! If he lays a finger on you again, I'm killing him myself!!"_

Him.... who was Him....? Possibly an enemy of Yoh's... but that didn't seem possible.

_"Thank you for taking care of Yoh. Let's go, you big two-timer!"_

Two-timer... was Him... a lover of Yoh's?

I felt myself twitch angrily and he felt my stomach being contorted rather painfully. Lover of Yoh's...? I don't like the sound of that... why? I don't know myself... funny...

I rest my case... I can't sleep so I'm going downstairs and getting a glass of milk. I slowly sat up and let my feet rest over the edge of the bed and sighed. I never liked days like this...

I slowly opened my door, trying not to make to much sound and wake my sister just across the hall. Our house was a small house, but it was rather big for two people.

I never lived with my parents before... my sister states she has... she says mother was beautiful and very kind, and father was a big man that was feared and respected by everyone in their household in China. I could only imagine what kind of man my father was... we didn't have any picures of my parents and I really don't care anymore...

... how did my thoughts go from Yoh, to milk, to my parents? ...strange...

Reaching the kitchen, I turned on the light and pulled the carton of milk out of the refrigerator. Jun used to scold me because I would drink out of the carton. I grabbed a glass from a cabinet and poured the liquid substance into the cup and sighed, "... I'm tired...'

"Then what are you doing up at 3:00?"

I looked up and wasn't suprised to see my sister with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Her expression just screamed, "EXPLAIN OR I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!" and I admit... Jun's scary when she gets like that.

"... I couldn't sleep."

Jun kept her stance for a few seconds before sighing out and sitting on the couch. I drank my milk and made my way towards her. I sat on the side next to her and grabbed the pillow specked with drops of blood. My sister smiled at me as I uncounsiously sniffed the scent on the pillow and sighed out. I smelled oranges...

"... how good a friend is Yoh?"

I looked up at my sister's kind gaze and frowned, "... he's not my friend."

"Ren... don't be mean. It's obvious he wants to get along... why won't you be his friend?"

"I don't need friends..." I mummered.

Jun looked sad, 'You don't mean that do you?"

I looked away from my sister and grasped the pillow tighter. In these circumstances I would've kick the pillow to the other side of the room... but I never wanted to let this pillow go, "Of course I mean it... why wouldn't I?"

Jun stood up swiftly and I looked up at her in suprise... simply because I wasn't expecting that. I looked into her eyes and saw the stern look then she held out her hand as if asking for something. I blinked, "What?"

"Give me my pillow Ren."

My grip on the pillow uncounsiously tightened and I was having a war going on inside of me. ... in the end I held the pillow to my chest and shook my head, "Take my other pillow... I want this one."

Jun raised an inquiring eyebrow, "And WHY is that?"

"Simply because it smells nice."

Jun smiled lightly, "Oranges, right?"

Nod, "Yes."

Jun giggled and gave me a look that says, 'you totally wanna be friends with him...', "Yeah I noticed the orange smell around him... I sorta wanted to ask which type of shampoo he uses..."

I couldn't help it... I was cornered by my sister with no where to run... so I simply threw the pillow at her(she caught it with a bit of suprise) and I dashed up the stairs. Jun followed me the whole way and she smiled, "... Ren... oh dear..."

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

I was drenched in sweat and I woke up screaming. My breath came out in harsh pants and my eyes were wide and my throat was dry. Tears at the corner of my eyes fell and I layed against the bed and shuddered. It was cold...

My door opened and Anna stood at the doorway with a sad look in her eyes, "... are you okay?"

I nodded with much trouble and Anna walked towards my bed and sat on it, "... do you want some water?"

I shook my head and buried my face into my pillow to muffle my sobs, "... I saw him again..."

Anna touched my hair and gently stroked it, "I know..."

"Anna... what do I do? You're the only one that knows... but you can't stop him..."

My blonde fiancé stood up in one fluid motion and she glared at me, "That's why I'm telling you to befriend the other guy with purple hair! But you're refusing!"

My tounge peeked out and licked my dry lips and I spoke after some hesitation, "... but...--"

"Don't say that word to me."

Her tone was harsh... her eyes were narrowed in ana angry way... and it just brought me back to my dream...

The husky tone of Hao's voice... his hands... everywhere... his half lidded eyes staring... and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. How many times has it been... 5? 10? 20? I thought moving to Tokyo would stop all his harrasment and ambushes... but he followed me. Why won't he leave me alone?! Another choked sob erupted and more tears spilled.

"No more... I don't want this anymore...."

Anna frowned, it wasn't everyday that I breakdown and cry, "...Yoh... pull yourself together... if you give up now it'll only give that bastard more pleasure."

"BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Anna stepped back, not prepared for my outburst. I, myself was suprised. My hand clasped over my mouth and shook my head, "... I'm weak..."

SLAP

My head hit the headboard on the bed and I looked up to Anna. Her eyes were glazed dangerously and her voice dripped with venom, "... you... are... not... weak. Stop saying such foolish things and get back to sleep. If I find you crying like this again... I'll kill you."

And with that Anna left.

I sat up on my bed, my cheek throbbing. -... not... weak...?-

My eyes roamed to the window and a small smile flitted across my lips, "... ah... stars..."

It was a beautiful star-lit night... and I was crying? I quickly wiped off my tears with the sleeve of my pajama and I made my way to the window. I opened it and pushed my way through the opening. I sat on the window sill and stared at the stars some more. I used to do this every night before I met Hao, and it just feels refreshing to be doing it again...

My father once told me... that spirits of our ancestors reside in the stars... and if you pray to them good fortune will come to you... and that's when my mother hits him on the head with her spatula.

"Good fortune...?"

I shrugged. Well... it never hurts to try.

I got on my knees and closed my eyes and clasped my hands together... I want good fortune... because I want friends... I want to make Ren my friend...

but...

... will he accept me?

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Next Chapter Preview!

**Chapter 5- Acceptance**

"But I understand now!! I'm too weak to do anything right now!! And just like always I'll never have any friends and I'll end up alone!!"

I was ataken back. I gently reached for his hands, "Yoh..."

He slapped me away, "Don't touch me. Leave me alone. I'm not going to school today. Just... go away."

I sighed. It was times like these I can't do anything to help him... -... dammit... I feel weaker than Yoh...-

I guess I have no choice. So I walked out of him room and closed the door behind me... I then slumped down to the floor and hugged my knees. Why was I feeling like this? Why was Yoh being so cold? Where was the Yoh I loved? What did Hao do to him? ... can... can he be saved?

"Yoh... what's happening to you...?


	5. Acceptance

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 5-Acceptance(Anna's POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and Hamlet belongs to William Shakesphere

Warnings: Slight Ren/Yoh

**XXXXXXX**

I let Yoh sleep-in.

Simply because after the incident yesterday I wasn't about to let him go so early again. I looked up at the clock and sighed, it was already 5:00, time to wake him up.

I walked into his room and gently shook his arm, "... Yoh... wake up."

Yoh shifted around and pried open his eyes and shut them again as soon as he saw light. Yoh slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes and blinked wildly, "Anna? What ti--"

I threw his uniform at him, "Hurry up and get ready. I'll go with you today."

Yoh must've noticed the big change, because he stared up at me and frowned, "Nothing's going to happen today Anna... Hao's nice enough to let me not see him for a week then he comes back."

Okay... that's making me angry. I don't say anything and just turn around to leave but my infuriating, thick-headed fiancé keeps talking.

"Maybe if I join him he'll stop doing this... and you'll stop having to worry... that'd be better, right Anna?"

I can't take it anymore.

I raise my hand and slap him... hard.

I reach out and grab the front of his shirt and shake him while screaming into his face, "Don't EVER say ANYTHING like that!! This isn't the Yoh I know!! Hao? Nice? Yoh get a HOLD of yourself!!"

"But I understand now!! I'm too weak to do anything right now!! And just like always I'll never have any friends and I'll end up alone!!"

I was ataken back. I gently reached for his hands, "Yoh..."

He slapped me away, "Don't touch me. Leave me alone. I'm not going to school today. Just... go away."

I sighed. It was times like these I can't do anything to help him... -... dammit... I feel weaker than Yoh...-

I guess I have no choice. So I walked out of him room and closed the door behind me... I then slumped down to the floor and hugged my knees. Why was I feeling like this? Why was Yoh being so cold? Where was the Yoh I loved? What did Hao do to him? ... can... can he be saved?

"Yoh... what's happening to you...?

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

I felt bad about yelling at Anna like that... but it couldn't be helped. I was feeling irritable and I felt like throwing all my insides up. My eyes shut tightly and I tried to will away those flashbacks but they just didn't go. Why is this affecting me... is it because he went farther than ever. Or is it because... I feel something bad's going to happen...

I hear the alarm clock ring and I simply open my eyes and let them wander to the window. Sun's shining brightly... that calls for a good day...

A small smile appears on my lips and I shake my head.

-Anna's right... this isn't like me...-

I urged myself to sit up straight and so I did. Blinking tiredly I stood up and made my way to the door and opened it, only to find Anna sitting on the floor.

"Anna?"

Anna looked at me and frowned, "What?"

I smiled weakly, "I... um... I'm going to school."

A suprised look appeared on Anna's face then she nodded, "... do you need me to--"

"No... I'll manage."

Anna stood up and she sighed, "Okay."

I watched as she walked away and smiled wider, "... I'll talk to Ren..."

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

I entered the classroom and looked to see if Yoh was there...

No Yoh...

...what if he came back looking all bloody again?

My heart pounded loudly in my chest and my breathing became harsh, -Yoh... where is he now...?!- I now had half the mind to turn around and looked for him but that wasn't nessasry, because once I turned around...

... my lip met with Asakura Yoh's.

My eyes bulged out of it's sockets and I yelled in horror. I looked to Yoh with a bright red face, and the kid was staring at me like I was nuts. But it wasn't hard to miss the pink tints on his face.

Yoh blinked at me and smiled awkwardly, "Um... ... yo!"

I nodded, "... ah..."

Silence...

Yoh laughed nervously and made his way to his seat, "Sorry about that... lip-contact..."

"No... it's ok..."

-NO IT'S OKAY?!?! AM I MAD?!-

"Um..."

I looked up to meet eyes with a frustrated looking brunette. A frown was on Yoh's face and I raised my eyebrow at him, "What?"

Yoh looked a bit flustered, "Um... thanks for yesterday... I really appreciate it..."

I felt some of the muscles in my face loosen, "It's fine..."

Why the HELL am I being so nice? No... cross that... Why the HELL am I even TALKING to him!!?

But then again... Yoh has a nice smile. ... why can't I smile like that? Is it because I'm not Yoh? Well forgive me for not being Yoh! But why can't I smile properly?! What the hell does smiling properly have to do with this conversation?!

Ren walked over to his seat and sat down. The other students were talking with their friends and having proper conversations... while I can't even start one.

"... what happened to you yesterday?"

Yoh looked up at me. Suprise written all over his face, "W-what?"

I looked into his brown eyes. I don't know what brought me to say that... but I had to... curiousity killed the cat.., "What happened to you yesterday that you came to school all beat up?"

Yoh seemed to be having a inner-self struggle. His brows were creased and he gave me a weird stare, "... yesterday......"

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

This was the perfect chance to tell him. He was asking me and I promised Anna I would..., "... yesterday... I--"

"Oi Asakura!"

I looked up and saw Kazemoto Satoshi walk towards me with a questioning expression, "Where were you yesterday?"

I frowned and opened my mouth and closed it again. I then shook my head to my classmate and gave him a smile, "Nothing. I just had a bit of problem with some people..."

-Great...- I thought, -He must now think I'm involved with some kind of gang... or my father beats me... or something like that...-

"Heh... you must've gotten on their bad side to be beat up like that..."

I nodded frantically, "Yep... heheh..."

Kazemoto walked away and I turned to Ren who seemed to have been listening to everything...

"So you were beat up by people?"

... and he believed them all too.

"No! No! That was a lie..."

Ren blinked at me. I noticed his normally cold eyes were a lot kinder today. I looked around the classroom and decided too many people and someone could overhear. I turned back to Ren and gave him a smile, "How about we eat lunch together today? Or we'll get a burger after school! What'd you say Ren?"

His gold eyes hardened again and he narrowed them at me. He seemed to be pondering... or he could just be glaring at me... I waited paciently for an answer then Ren turned away from me then muttered a, "We can eat at the rooftop..."

I nodded gladly. The rooftop! Whether this was concidence or not, it didn't matter. The rooftop would be the perfect place to tell Ren what's been going on. But honestly... I don't know what Anna wants him to do after he figures this out... I don't doubt the fact that Ren's dangerous or anything... but he's hardly a threat to Hao...

-Yoh... you're being doubtful again... Anna's gonna slap you for that...- I shook my head and turned to the front of the class as I heard the morning bell ring and as our teacher entered the classroom.

Class went on like normal and I was dozing off again. I couldn't help it... I was sleepy and I was more interested in the wall then what the teacher was saying... even though it seemed important...

I felt something nudge my elbow and looked to see a folded piece of paper at my side. I opened the paper up and read its contents.

'You DO know what the teacher said right?'

I smiled a bit and grabbed the my pencil and wrote in, 'Nope, not at all.'

I passed the paper back to Ren who read it with an exasperated look. He wrote back quickly and passed the note back to him. It read:

'You're hopeless... so you don't know that there's going to be a school fundraiser program.'

I blinked, -School fundraiser?-

'When is it?' I wrote in.

I passed it back, Ren read it, he wrote back, then passed it back to me.

'It's next week on Sunday.'

-Sunday? ... I'm free on that day unless Anna suddenly decides to give me more chores...-

'What are we planning to do?'

'Dumb teacher wants to do a play...'

'A play? Sounds like fun.'

'You're stupid.'

'That's mean Ren'

"So! We'll discuss this further after lunch! I expect you all to be here."

"Hai."

I looked over to Ren who tossed me a sideways look then I turned back to the board and continued to doze.

-Sunday huh... I think... it's a nice idea...-

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

I sat at the rooftop with my bento in hand. I wasn't eating... I wasn't hungry... I was staring at the clouds just about to fall asleep then I feel a shadow loom over me. I opened my eyes and saw Yoh standing over me like a tower and he smiled, "Sokoni suwattemo ii?" [Can I sit there?]

"Ah..."

Yoh nodded, "Thanks." and sat down to the spot next to me. I sat up immedietly but leaned against the fence. A deafening silence between us... it was making even me nervous.

"... what happened to you? Yesterday..."

Yoh looked at me with those same wide eyes.

"You said you were lying to Kazemoto... so what happened to you?"

Yoh smile vanished and he broke his chopsticks into two and muttered a, "Itadakimasu."

I glared at the boy who was ignoring me and growled at him, "Kisama, answer my damn question."

Yoh looked at me calmly and after a few seconds he said, "It was a rape."

... that damned silence... it keeps coming back each time when I have no response.

_"It was a rape."_

Did I even HEAR that right? Rape? Yoh? If someone raped me I wouldn't have even come to school. Is this guy insane? I put on a smug smirk to hide my suprise and I answered with a, "A-a rape? You've got to be kidding me... w-why would someone rape you?"

Yoh turned back to his food and pursed his lips while poking at his rice, "Ya know... I honestly don't know..."

He says that so calmly too... it kinda pisses me off... I reached for my obento and opened it, "... ... are you serious...? ... a rape? Y-Asakura... if this is a joke... it's not funny..."

I looked up and was shocked to see Yoh crying silently into his lunch. I didn't know what to do. The guy was crying next to me and I was completely... shocked. I put my lunch down and looked at him, "... Asa-- Yoh?"

The said-boy looked up to me with angry, tear-filled eyes. Yoh hastily wiped the tears away and sniffed, "Think I ENJOY saying that?! It hasn't been the first time! The guy was always beating me up... but he's only raped me three times! It's worse this time though because I just moved from home! I thought he would stop following me! I WANTED him to stop following me! But--but--but he didn't leave me alone! He followed me here and now I don't know what to do!!"

I watched as Yoh babbled like an idiot and he suddenly turned to me with bright eyes and he grasped at my shirt, "Ren... Ren you'll help me right? You'll be my friend right?" Yoh's voice cracked, "I need a friend... I need a friend so bad... Ren..... please...."

It hurt to see Yoh like this. I stayed still as the brunette buried his head into my shirt and sobbed his heart out. I felt completely useless. I nervously raised my hand and put it on his head. I felt his hair and I decided I liked the feel of the silk between my fingers. I slowly stroked his head until he stopped crying. After a few minutes, Yoh lifted his head and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. He laughed weakly and sniffled, "I'm sorry... I'm so useless..."

I wanted to say, 'Yeah you are...' but that'll only make the situation worse. I akwardly put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head, "No... I'm useless... even if I do become your friend... I won't be able to do anything. I don't even know this rapist. So how can I help you?"

Yoh looked into my eyes. Endless depths that seemed to go on forever and ever and ever. That's one way you could describe those eyes.

"... I just need a friend..."

And as simple as that... I agreed...

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

We both walked back to the classroom and sat in our seats. Ren had his usual stern face and I had MY usual happy one. The rest of the class was already waiting for the teacher in their seats and once the teacher entered everything quieted down.

"Okay," our teacher started, "so about this fundraiser. I have decided to do Hamlet made by William Shakespeare. ... any objections?"

None.

"Okay. So we'll now decide parts."

The teacher suddenly reached into his desk and pulled out a box, "Inside this box his the names of the people in the play."

The teacher walked to the front desk and outstretched the box. The first student reached inside.

"Once you pull out your character you must speak it's name.

The student pulled the paper out, "Cornelius."

**XXXXXXX**

One by one the students all got their parts and soon the box came to me. I reached inside the box and pulled out the slip that I liked most. I unfolded the strip and all humor I had was lost. My expression dropped and I monotonously said, "Ophelia... daughter to Polonis..."

The laughter in the room was... loud. Even Ren snorted. They didn't laugh when Kurosaka Hitomi got Horatio... and that's a male part... but they laugh when I got a female part? Unfair.

The teacher eventually shushed them all and went to Ren who pulled out a strip and calmly read out, "Hamlet."

The teacher smiled, "Ah... so here's the lead-part." and he went on.

I blinked at Ren who didn't exactly look estatic. I grinned at him and outstretched my paper, "Wanna trade?"

"Not in your lifetime."

**XXXXXXX**

"Okay..."

Both Ren and I ended up being on the school roof again. We were practicing our parts and neither of us were happy with it.

"Okay," Ren started, "We'll being in Act 3, Scene 1 when King and Polonius retreat..."

I grinned, "It's your big debuet."

"Shut up... okay...**_ To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against the sea of troubles, and by opposing them. To die, to sleep-- no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache, and the thousand natural shocks the flesh is heir to: tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep--"_**

It went on like this for quite a while and I was overall impressed. Ren didn't even look at the script and he said everything with out mistake.

_**"Soft you now, the fair Opelia.--Nymph, in thy orisons be all my sins remembered."**_

I was so amazed I didn't even realize Ren was done.

"... Yoh... .... it's your turn..."

I blinked and looked down at the script with a sheepish laughter, "Oh... yea... 'kay... um... **_Good my... lord,_** **_How does your... honor for this many... a day_**?"

Ren nodded, "I humbly thank you, well."

I had a few troubles in the few other lines and Ren decided we should go back and try it over again. I tried and practiced and tried some more. And my speech cleared and I felt a bit smarter, "**_There, my lord."_**

Ren laughed, but sort of in a monotone, **_"Ha ha. Are you honest?"_**

_**"My lord?"**_

_**"Are you fair?"**_

_**"What means your lordship?"**_

_**"That if you be honest and fair, your honesty should admit no discourse to your beauty."**_

I licked my lips before continuing, **_"Could beauty, my lord, have better commerce than with honesty?"_**

Ren continued going on slowly and steadily and it always seemed to impress me how professional-like he did these things... then he suddenly hesitated on a line and I looked down at the script.

Ren frowned a bit then continued, "**_I did love you once."_**

My face reddened, -Don't mind... it's just the script talking... of course he didn't love me...-

"Um... **_Indeed, my lord, you made me believe so."_**

We swiftly passed that love part and quickly went to the angst.

_**"Let the doors be shut upon him, that he may play the fool nowhere but in's own house. Farewell."**_

I clased my hands together and in my girlish tone cried out, **_"O, help him, you sweet heavens!"_**

We went on for some time. Stopping at parts to re-learn them then memorize.

_**"Blasted with ecstasy. O, woe is me t' have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"**_

Ren nodded, "Okay... that went by well for a thrid time..."

I fell to the ground and wiped the sweat off my brow, "That's harder than expected... ne Ren... how'd you get so good at acting anyway?"

"I used to take classes..."

"Not anymore?"

"No..."

"Oh..."

Silence again... I hated the silence. But in the end someone always breaks it and it was Ren, "C'mon... Scene 2 when the King, Queen, Polonius, Ophelia, Rosencrantz, etc. come in."

I nodded and waited for Ren to speak.

_**"Lady, shall I lie in your lap?"**_

I shook my head,**_ "No, my lord."_**

_**"I mean my head upon your lap?"**_

_**"Ay, my lord."**_

Again Ren's tongue peeked out and licked at his dry lips,**_ "Do you think I meant country matters?"_**

_**"I think nothing, my lord."**_

_**"That's a fair thought to lie between maids' legs."**_

_**"What is, my lord?"**_

_**"Nothing."**_

**_"You are merry, my lord."_** I stifled my giggle at this. Merry, indeed! Ren was the merriest person in the WHOLE wide world! Ren shot me a glare but continued, **_"Who, I?"_**

"No, you've GOT to be kidding me..."

"YOH!"

I choked on my laughter and shook my head, "No, no, I'm sorry Ren! But... but... to call you merry is over doing it!!"

Ren rubbed his temple and groaned. Yoh stuck his tongue out at him and sighed, "It's getting late.. we should go back home..."

"Yea..."

I grinned happily at outstrectched my hand, "C'mon! Let's get an ice cream before we go home."

"Ice... cream?"

"Yea!"

Ren looked at me with creased brows, before his face softened and he nodded at me, grabbing my hand. I immedietly dragged Ren to the door and laughed, "C'mon slowpoke! I'll race you there!"

"You're a fool to challenge me!"

"We'll see who's a fool!!"

I swear... I've never been able to smile like this before... is this... what a friend really is? A person who listens to your problems and comforts you about it? Does a friend... make you smile all the time...? Make you feel light-headed and makes me smile? If that's what a friend is... then I'm so lucky Ren's my friend... I know he'll always be there for me... always...

**XXXXXXX**(Hao's POV)

I've been watching from the beginning. From when Yoh was confessing about my visits... did I tell him not to tell anyone? Does this mean I'll get to have more fun? I felt the smirk on my lips and I couldn't contain it. A soft laughter came from me and I buried my face in my hands, "... Yoh... Yoh... Yoh! You... really want to be touched by me... ne?"

I felt anger and jealousy bubbling up me at the same time. That damned Ren-yarou. He laid a finger on my Yoh and that is a big no-no.

I gently carressed my chin and smiled, remembering the story of hamlet, "Hmm... was it that... all but Horatio dies? ... yes... everyone died... including Hamlet... . How about... I mess with the story? Ophelia shall live... and everyone else... dies... yes... everyone else will die... I'll make sure of it..."

And like that Hao disappeared in a burst of flames.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Next Chapter Preview!

**Chapter 6- Greed**

"Tadaima..."

I tiredly walked inside and looked around the living room, "Anna? Anna where are you?"

I looked in the kitchen-no Anna. I looked in her bedroom-no Anna. I looked in my bedroom-no Anna.

"... where'd she go?"

"She left a note here and it says she went shopping."

I nodded, "Ah... soka..."

Then.... freeze...

-Waitadamnminute... I'm supposed to be alone here... who was---

My eyes widened upon seeing the figure before me. A cruel smile upon his lips, "Hello... Yoh..."


	6. Greed

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 6-Greed(Yoh's POV)**

Disclaimers: I do not own Shaman King or Hamlet

Warning: Hao/Yoh hints, Character Death

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm home..."

I tiredly walked inside and looked around the living room, "Anna? Anna where are you?"

I looked in the kitchen-no Anna. I looked in her bedroom-no Anna. I looked in my bedroom-no Anna.

"... where'd she go?"

"She left a note here and it says she went shopping."

I nodded, "Ah... I see..."

Then.... freeze...

-Waitadamnminute... I'm supposed to be alone here... who was---

My eyes widened upon seeing the figure before me. A cruel smile upon his lips, "Hello... Yoh..."

I was about to gasp but at that time, Hao decided to swoop down ang crush his lips on mine. My eyes shut tightly and I tried to pry the older brunette off of me. Hao stuck his tongue into my mouth and brought my tongue into his own mouth and gently sucked on it.

A shameful moan crept up my throat and out my currently occupied mouth. Hao went quickly, trying not to waste time. The guy went from my mouth to my neck and sucked. A strangled gasp and a moan erupted and I felt strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"H-Hao... stop--"

"You told him. That Ren-bastard. You let him touch you... you need to be punished."

My eyes widened and I pushed his body off of mine, "Hao NO!"

Hao stumbled backwards and he glared at me, "Are you fighting back now Yoh? Just because you found a friend? You know the saying... Friends come and go..."

"... but the ones that stay are the ones that glow. Ren won't leave... he promised!"

Hao growled angrily and pinned Yoh's body with his own, "Promises are meant to be broken, Yoh."

"GET OFF OF ME!!"

"GET OFF OF HIM, HAO!"

Both boys looked up to find a furious blonde. Hao tsked and crawled off of Yoh's body, "Hmph... Anna... you came too early."

"Liked I'd come when you want me to."

Hao glared at the blonde and the blonde glared back. Yoh got off of the floor and rearranged his clothes. He turned to Hao with a look of desperation, "Hao... please... leave..."

The long-haired boy turned to the short-haired boy and he pursed his lips, "... fine... I'll come back some other time..."

Hao walked past Anna who glared at him the whole way. When at the door, Hao stopped and turned back towards Yoh, "Oh... Yoh... good luck on your play... you'd make a good Ophelia..."

And with that he left. Anna blinked and turned to her fiancé, "Ophelia? Play? What is he talking about?"

"Long story... but I'll tell you it anyway..."

**XXXXXXX**

Ren and I practiced at the park the day after Hao's assault. I didn't tell him about it... because it wasn't bad... but he did notice the red mark on my neck but I told him it was a bug bite. He believed me.

"Okay... we'll practice the part where you sing... you can sing... right?"

I nodded, "I think so..."

Ren nodded, "'Kay.. I'll just play the queen's part. You know how it goes right?"

"Right."

"Okay... start."

_**"Where is the beauteous majesty of Denmark?**_

_**"How now, Ophelia?"**_

I breathed out deeply, "... here I go... **_How should I your true love know from another one? By his cockle hat and staff, and his sandal shoon."_**

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

My. Jaw. Dropped.

Yoh was... really he was... the perfect Ophelia. He had a lean, lanky body and those girlish facial features of his. His VOICE is also feminine.

".... that was good..."

Good? GOOD?! IT WAS GREAT!!

Yoh smiled sheepishly, "It's nice to hear..."

I nodded and we continued the song and I was throughly impressed by Yoh's singing ability. A small smile appeared on my face and Yoh caught glimpse of it, "Whaaat? You like it THAT much? You should of TOLD me! Ren you flatter you!"

I felt my face heat up, and I yelled at him, "DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF BAKA!!"

I turned away and fanned my face with the script, "... che'... stupid."

My face was on fire as Yoh grabbed my arm and looked up at me with those big brown eyes, "Maa maa... it's nothing to be embarresed about, Ren-kun. C'mon... let's practice that part you're bad at. Act 3, Scene 2... after Rosencrantz and Guildenstern comes in."

I nodded, "Alright... you can play the two courtiers."

"Alright."

Yoh cleared his throat and spoke out Guildenstern's line with complete confidence, **_"Good my lord, vouchsafe me a word with you."_**

**_"Sir a whole history," _**I said smoothly.

Truthfully... I don't understand a single thing they're saying... and I'm sure Yoh doesn't either. But... it's the feel that each line gives me... I can understand what they're feeling... and I can act it out quite well. My acting teacher took pride in my skill and I still regret giving up in acting. But I only did it... because of that incident...

_**"We shall obey, were she ten times our mother. Have you any further trade with us?**_

Yoh frowned, **_"My lord, you once did love me."_**

"... love huh...?"

"... that's not the right line..."

I let out a chuckle and I walked over to the bench and sat on it, "... let's take a break..."

Yoh nodded and walked over to me and sat on the other side, "Sure..."

We both sat in silence and I watched from the corner of eye as stretched out, closed his eyes, and leaned back in the bench. I couldn't help but sigh in comfort at that. At times like these... Ren would've expected a head on his shoulder... just like in the past...

_"Anou sa! Anou sa! Ren-kun! Did you hear?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"Didn't you know that Kibi had a crush on you? She's planning to ask you out!"_

_"I'm not interested."_

_"...then will you go with me if I ask you out?"_

-No... I won't EVER...-

"Ren? What's wrong? You look disturbed."

I blinked. My hand went to my forehead and I brushed my bangs back.

-Shit... I just zoned out...-

My eyebrows creased as a smily brunette kept flashing into my mind. I shook my head furiously and mummbled to Yoh, "I'm fine..."

Yoh frowned a bit but turned back. As soon as he turned away, I turned towards him.

His side view... especially those eyes... those... bright eyes...

"_Ren-kun!"_

"... Yuuko..."

"Hmmm?"

I cursed mentally and quickly looked away, "Nothing."

-Yuuko... why am I thinking of YOU of all people... aren't you supposed to be DEAD?!-

Yoh, of course, hasn't given up. He gave me his lazy, calm, collected look with a frown, "... am I supposed to believe that? Ren... you're a lousy liar..."

I glared at him and growled lowly. How else was I supposed to act to his comment?!

"Shut up, Yoh."

"Who's Yuuko?"

"None of your buis--"

"We're friends right?"

My expression softened and my glazed eye looked into those determined brown orbs. I nodded slightly and akwardly, "Un... we're friends..."

A smile smile broke through Yoh's frown and he leaned closer as if I was going to whisper something to him, "Then tell me, Ren."

I couldn't refuse. Whether it was the logic of his words or that face of his... I just couldn't refuse... couldn't say 'no'. I licked my dry lips and let out a sigh, "Very well... I'll tell you..."

-Only because you have that... smile...-

Yoh sat back into the bench with that same smile and urged me to go on.

I looked away from him and up at the clouds, "...Yuuko... she was..."

**XXXXXXX**(Normal POV)

"Yuuko... she was... she was once my best friend."

Yoh took a minute to digest that... then after choking a few he finally managed to get that piece of information down and he nodded energetically, "Really? And and?"

Ren sweatdropped at that, he didn't know how to react to Yoh's... response..., "... and... we both... we both went to the same acting school. She wasn't too good truth-be-told. She messed up everything and she ended up being the tree or the rock... but... Yuuko... she never minded. She was always smiling about something and she always says, 'Don't mind.'"

"She seems like a very nice girl."

"She was.... but... she was always clumsy. She always messed up everyone one of the plays, and I still don't know how I became friends with someone like her..."

Yoh nodded, giving Ren a sideways glance, "...was she cute?"

"No. ... but she had pretty eyes... and pretty hair... but her face was average... I wasn't interested either."

Yoh smiled lightly, he didn't know why... but he was somewhat relieved, "I see..."

Ren sneered at the smiling brunette, "Why? Jealous? That I would be interested in her?"

Yoh laughed and nodded, "Yep! I can't let my Ren-kun go around liking people that aren't me!"

Of course Yoh had meant that as a joke... partly... but Ren still couldn't help but blush brightly at what the boy had said. Ren looked away in embarresment and scoffed, "Idiot..."

Yoh nodded, "... so... what happened to her? .... you said she was ONCE your best friend..."

"She died."

Short silence, then a chuckle, "So straightforward..."

Ren sniffed, "Her death isn't all that important actually. She fell off the railing of a 12 story hotel. She was on the 6th floor when she fell. I still don't know if it was suicide or murder... maybe it was an accident... with her being clumsy and all.. but I don't care. She's dead and nothing can change that..."

Yoh shrugged and looked at his hands, "Yea... death is inevitable... Everyone ends up dead at some point in life... it's just a matter of time... but... remembering a dead friend is always good. Although it might hurt..."

"Whatever...."

Yoh grinned wildly and laughed, "I won't ever forget you Ren! Even if I die! Because... because you're my first friend ever... and... you're special to me...."

Yoh laughter died away and Ren looked to Yoh with wide eyes, "Yoh..."

Ren felt partly touched. Yoh had declared such a thing with such a confident voice... ...ever since the death of Yuuko... Ren had never tried to befriend another person. Only because the pain he felt when he found out Yuuko was never coming back was... too... sad... it made him feel weak and it made him feel useless. Ren never liked feeling weak but he sort of knew he was a useless being in the world.

Yoh wrapped an arm around Ren's shoulder and grinned like an insane fool, "You'll always be by my side, right? ...so I can always know where you are when I need you, right? You'll be right by my side, right?"

Ren sat quiet for a bit, before standing up and walking away slowly. When he was at least 6 feet away from the bench, Ren turned back around with a smirk, "Yea... I'll be by your side... c'mon... let's go."

"'Kay!"

And with his hands in his pocket, Yoh walked up to Ren's side and both boys went home.

**XXXXXXX**

"Anna! I'm home!"

No reply. Yoh was getting nervous. Were they replaying yesterday's incident?

Walking into the house, Yoh stumbled back at the stench of blood throughout his house. His eye widened and he gasped, "Blood?!"

Yoh cursed at himself for having such a large house, but it couldn't be helped... Anna wanted it. While running throughout the halls and opening and closing doors, Yoh's heart beat faster and faster and the boy was starting to drown in worry, "Anna! Anna! ANNA!!! ANNA WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Then Yoh froze as he heard the door open. The brunette turned around and looked as a bloodied blonde dragged herself out of the room, "Yoh..."

Yoh's eyes widened in shock. He felt tears come up and the boy walked closer to his fiancé, "A-anna...?"

A small smile decorated the girl's face and Anna stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Yoh... it's nice to see your face..."

Then she fell, face-first to the floor.

Yoh ran to the blonde with tears streaking down his face. Her name being called throughout the whole process, Yoh grabbed Anna's limp body and looked at her pale face and attempted to awake her.

"Anna!! ANNA!! PLEASE! ANNA DON'T LEAVE!!"

"She won't be waking up..."

Yoh's head snapped up and an angry snarl escaped his throat, "... Hao..."

The long-haired brunette watched as Yoh gently laid Anna on the ground and stood up slowly, glaring at Hao with a firey rage, "...Hao... you..."

"Yes?" Hao asked calmly.

That was the last straw for Yoh. The brunette grabbed the front of Hao's pancho and pushed him to the wall and punched him in the face, "YOU BASTARD!"

Hao felt the pain on his cheek.. but it was just a dull throb. He turned to Yoh with a smirk.

Yoh's expression darkened and he tried to punch Hao again...

... but the long haired brunette caught Yoh's punch and kneed the boy in the stomach. Yoh gagged a bit and fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Hao lowered himself to Yoh's level and grasped the boy's chin in his hands, "... anger doesn't do good for anyone Yoh... especially not your's... you are not meant to be angry. So just accept this death and come back to Izumo with me."

Yoh didn't answer for a bit. His eyes trailed over to the lifeless Anna on the ground then he glared back up at Hao and spat, "Never."

Hao wiped the wad of saliva on his face and smirked, "You're too cute."

And Hao slapped Yoh across the face, giving enough power to send Yoh flying to the wall... knocking the boy out. Hao sighed in disappointment... Yoh was making everything so difficult.

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

"Yoh... Yoh... wake up..."

Voices.... calling his name...

"Yoh... please... open your eyes..."

A soft voice... calm... deep...

"Yoh... don't leave me..."

But in the end... it disappeared... like everything else....

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

It all happened when I realized I took Yoh's script with me. I walked back to his house to give it back, but I didn't expect to hear, "YOU BASTARD!"

Something told me Yoh wasn't having a good time and I immedietally broke into a run. I entered the house without knocking and walked through the halls and I found Yoh, limp against the wall... and Anna... ... ... she wasn't breathing...

Panic spread through my veins and I looked over all the house for a phone. Once I found the telephone on the table, I dialed in the hospital's number... quickly...

"Hello Tokyo Hospital how may I help you?"

"PLEASE! WE NEED AN AMUBULANCE HERE!! MY FRIEND HAS SEVERE WOUNDS AND BRUISES AND HE'S KNOCKED OUT FROM AN ATTACK!! AND HIS SISTER'S ON THE GROUND!!! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!!!"(A/N: Ren has no clue Anna is Yoh's fiancé so he's calling her his sister.... ; Go Ren...)

And dispite everything... the woman didn't sound shocked. She sounded as if this was an everyday thing, "We'll send someone right over."

Then she hung up.

I put the phone down and rushed back to Yoh. I grabbed his body and shook him gently, "Yoh! Yoh!! WAKE UP! DAMMIT YOH!!"

_"The guy was always beating me up..."_

I felt my fist clench in pure fury.

-It's that rapist... that damned, fucking, bastard rapist...-

I unconsiously held Yoh's body close to mine and mummered a low, "... I'll kill him.... I kill him for you... Yoh..."

**XXXXXXX**(Hao's POV)

Running a gloved hand through my hair, I sighed.

I was hoping Yoh didn't come... It was too late now... and I sensed Ren come in too. This wasn't how I wanted it to be... no... Anna was aupposed to leave this world... Yoh comes in finding Anna dead... then he comes to me and I take him... again... then of course I'll kill anyone close to him, meaning Ren, and keep him for myself. It was that simple!

"Hao-sama."

I looked up warily to see Mari with her doll, "Yes?"

After that single word Marion burst into tears and chucked her doll to the ground and stomped on it, "Machi pushed Mari yesterday and got Mari's new dress all dirty! Machi doesn't apologize to Mari!! DO SOMETHING!!!"

Hao sighed and shook his head...

... Yoh could wait... Mari seemed to be having PMS...

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

Everyone of my movements sent pain throughout my whole body... even opening my eyes took a lot of effort. Once I saw the blurry outline of where-ever I was I turned my head to the side and looked at the person who was squeezing my hand... painfully tight...

The outline of the figure was blurry like everything else... but I could see the purple on top. A tongue poked out between my lips and I swept them over my cracked, dry lips, before croaking a, "R-Ren...?"

Ren's head shot up and he looked at me with his gold eyes, "Yoh? Yoh are you... okay?"

"... I'm fine..."

I let my eyes wander the room, "...where am I?"

"Hospital...."

Hospital... hospital... hospital... .... why was I in a hospital...

Then I remembered... everything that happened that night... I sat up so swiftly I think even Ren was shocked. I turned to my friend with a glare, "Where's Anna?"

Ren looked to the ground. I watched his fingernails dig deeper into his skin, "She's...."

Beep... beep... beep... beep...

That beeping.... next door... Ren's expression... his reaction...

... it all came to one thing...

...and I didn't believe it.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Next chapter Preview!

Chapter 7- Lust

A small smile flitted across his kissable lips-- kissable? Did I call Yoh's lips KISSABLE?!

I did... oh god I did... now I'm staring at him... why's my heart jumping like that... why's Yoh so close? WHY IS YOH MAKING ME FEEL STRANGE IN A ROOM WITH A DEAD BODY?!!

I gulped and licked my lips. I don't know what brought me to do this... but... I gently grasped Yoh's chin between my fingers and lifted his face towards mine.

Yoh looked at me strangely but before I could stop myself, I brought his lips to mine and we gently kissed.

Author's Note: I'll get the rest later... working on my lemon...


	7. Lust

Thanks to Monkey-on-Steroids for beta-ing this chapter

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

Chapter 7-Lust(Ren's POV)

Disclaimers: Not mine XP

Warnings: Let's get the Ren/Yoh started around here...

**XXXXXXX**

I watched in horror as Yoh climbed out of his bed and strode towards the door with ease. I grabbed Yoh's arm before he could go any further, but the brunette threw me off and continued walking wordlessly.

"Yoh...."

Once the door slammed behind Yoh, I got up and tried to chase my silent friend but he had already stomped into the room withholding Anna's dead body. Furious, he screamed at all the doctors, "MOVE DAMMIT! GET OFF HER!!"

I watched as the doctors backed away from the girl and let Yoh's fingers get around her shoulders and watched as he shook her... harshly. Tears spilled from Yoh's brown eyes, and he continued to shake Anna's body, "ANNA! ANNA!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! ANNA PLEASE!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!"

No response.

I walked up to Yoh and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Yoh... stop it... she's dead... she won't be coming back..."

"No... don't say that Ren... Anna's strong... she always was...." Yoh choked out through tears... a sad smile on his face.

I stayed behind him and frowned, ".... I understand how you feel Yoh... Yuuko's death wasn't fair either... just let it go."

Yoh bit back a stifled sob and he stood up. He looked at me in the eyes for a bit before jumping at me to cry on my shoulder. I looked at him with a bit of pity. But... since when have I been a shoulder to cry on? ... However, I was willing to make an exception for Yoh... always for Yoh... because... because...

... Yoh's my friend...

... I love him...

**XXXXXXX**

I gently stroked Yoh's soft hair and sighed, -Dammit... I'm becoming a softie...-

I looked at Yoh's gentle sleeping face and smiled with admiration... this guy is my friend... funny huh?

"Ren..."

I blinked... okay... so he wasn't sleeping...

"Yea?"

Yoh looked up to me with big, puppy eyes, "I'm sorry for being such a bother... you can just de-friend me if you want..."

I looked at Yoh like he was mad... I don't think friendship works that way... I shook my head and gave him a look that told him I was fine, "You aren't a bother Yoh... don't worry about it."

A small smile flitted across his kissable lips-- kissable? Did I call Yoh's lips KISSABLE?!

I did... oh god I did... now I'm staring at him... why's my heart jumping like that... why's Yoh so close? WHY IS YOH MAKING ME FEEL STRANGE IN A ROOM WITH A DEAD BODY?!!

I gulped and licked my lips. I don't know what brought me to do this... but... I gently grasped Yoh's chin between my fingers and lifted his face towards mine.

Yoh looked at me strangely but before I could stop myself, I brought his lips to mine and we gently kissed.

Yoh opened his mouth in shock and I took the chance to shyly enter his mouth with my tongue. I searched around his mouth and sighed, -... he taste... like oranges...-

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

I. Was. In. Shock.

Ren was kissing me and I didn't know how to respond.... especially since he kissed me when Anna was dead... and she also happened to be in the same room as we are...

Should I kiss back? Should I pull away?

But... but... this feeling... why did it feel so good? But as soon as Ren's tongue entered my mouth... I started to panic. Flashbacks of my time with Hao sped through my mind and Anna's voice... she was saying something... I shouldn't be doing this... I pushed Ren off of me and I started to scoot backwards until I hit the wall. I curled into a ball and shut my eyes.

I felt a hand on my back and a reasurring voice called my name, "Yoh...?"

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

Dammit... I messed up big time...

"Yoh...?"

I felt the shudder and something was mummbled from those now-swollen lips.

"Hao..."

Hao...? Oh shit... did he already have someone? And I kissed him? Oh crap... now I feel guilty... but... it seemed that was not the case as I heard him mutter more words.

"Hao... I'm so sorry... please don't... please don't hurt me..."

Yoh sobbed, his body shaking violently. I blinked, -Don't... hurt me...? ... Hao... .... bastard...-

My expression darkened when I realized who this... Hao was... I gently lifted Yoh from the ground and hugged him, "Shh... it's okay... it'll all be okay Yoh... ...I'll... ... I'll stay with you..."

Yoh stopped shaking and he looked at me with a smile and tears at the corner of his eyes, "I know you will Ren... you're my friend..."

**XXXXXXX**

I eventually took Yoh to my house. Jun invited him in with open arms of couse. I laid Yoh in my bed and watched as the boy slept. He looked so peaceful...

I brushed away some strands of hair in his face and smiled lightly, bending down to kiss his forehead.

"Well well... look what we have here?"

I shot up and stared at Jun, "... I didn't do anything..."

Jun crossed her arms across her chest and smirked, "Don't you 'I didn't do anything' to me! I saw how you were looking at Yoh-kun like that! I saw you kiss him too!"

I couldn't say anything... because she was right, she saw me, and she was my sister... I turned away from her with a huff, "Hmph... so? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Jun shook her head innocently, "Nope! Nothing at all... I just..."

She sneered and leaned towards me, "I just wanna know when the wedding is."

I blinked, and when I digested what she said I blushed, "W-wedding?!"

Jun nodded and she was already off in la-la land... deciding what color wedding dress Yoh would have to wear, "Do you think Yoh looks good in white? I can imagine him in a white wedding dress with all these layers and layers... and we'll need yellow flowers to match your eyes..."

I shook my head... yea.... my sister's insane...

I pushed my sister out the room Yoh was occupying. Once my sister gave me a glare and walked downstairs, I turned back to the boy on my bed, "... Goodnight.."

And a soft voice responded, "Good night."

**XXXXXXX**

My sister sat on the couch across from me and a stern look was sent in my direction, "What happened? Why's he all beat up like that?"

I looked at my sister with a scowl, "... it's a long story..."

Jun put on a false sweet grin, "Do tell... little brother... big sister is listening."

"... Yoh... he... he's been brutally attacked by a man and he's been raped too..."

The grin on Jun's face vanished almost immedietly... her brows furrowed and she had a look of pity on her face. Jun's hand went up to her mouth and she tsked, "Oh... that poor thing..."

"And just tonight... his sister... or whoever she is to Yoh... was killed by that man. I don't know the reasons... maybe it was all out of hatered and jealousy... but... Yoh seems... lost now... as if he's confused... or as if he doesn't... doesn't accept Anna's death... ... I'm gonna kill that bastard... Hao or whatever..."

**XXXXXXX**(Jun's POV)

I couldn't help but smile lightly at my baby brother's comment. It's been years since he's had a friend after Yuuko.

I giggled, -Yuuko would be happy...-

_"Jun-nee-san..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"... does Ren have any other friends besides me?"_

_"Why? Jealous?"_

_"N-no!! I-it's just... the guy... seems like someone who doesn't have any friends... and I was worried..."_

I shook my head at the memory and leaned back into the couch. Yuuko was a sweet girl who spoke her mind... always...

"_... you're right... Ren doesn't have any friends other than you."_

_"Why not?!"_

And she was overly innocent and naive. If you wanted to tell her something, she wouldn't get it the first the first time.

_"What do you mean 'why not?' It isn't very hard to figure out..."_

_"You mean because Ren acts like he has a stick up his ass?"_

She was a cute girl without common sense. And she can trip over a boulder without seeing it. At first I was suprised that Ren made a friend like her... he hardly talks to anyone without making a bad impression on them.

"_Yea... somewhat like that..."_

_"But... I'd feel better if Ren had a lot more friends... he's a great guy really... under that cold demeanor... he's a big teddy bear..."_

_"Ha ha... Ren seems to have grown on you."_

_"He's great!"_

Yea... he is... he's my little brother...

_"... do you like him Yuuko?"_

_"Huh? Me? N-O! I can't like a guy like that!"_

_"Oh? And why not?"_

_".... .... ....he's too good for me..."_

Yea... that's exactly what Ren would think...

_"Too GOOD for you? Hm... I don't think so..."_

_"You're just being nice to me!"_

_"Haha... maybe I am..."_

_"Hmph... that kind of help is not needed."_

She's one that wouldn't recieve any kind of help at all... unless it's a hand that helps her from the floor...

_"... So you still think Ren's too good for a girl like you?"_

_"Yea... who knows.. he might like me... or he might be gay... or he just might not be interested in anybody... but... I do like him a bit..."_

_"Hahahaha..."_

_"...stop laughing at me!"_

_"No no... sweetheart... it's not meant in a mean way._

_"Che' ... but you're still laughing."_

She was easily offended but just brushed it off the next second...

_"... I heard you were moving..."_

_"Yea... I'm gonna go a bit north... I haven't told Ren yet..."_

_"Are you planning to?"_

_"No... no I'm not. I'm just gonna leave."_

_"... he won't forgive you."_

_"I know."_

... but... Yuuko's death caused some... problem to Ren...

... the kid never gathered up the courage to make another friend again. Losing his first one was... painful enough...

_"I hope you'll be happy..."_

_"I will... but... things will be different without Ren around... but I can live! I.. will live..."_

... she didn't live...

Yuuko's death... was suicide...

**XXXXXXX**(Neutral POV)

Yoh stared at the ceiling witha blank look of death on his face. It was expected though of course... the one he loved for so long died before his eyes... you really couldn't expect him to do anything for the moment, right?

So he sat there... and thought...

-... Anna... ... why did Hao kill her... I wanted her to come to the play... it's in a few days... I wanted to tell her... I really did...-

Tears fell gently and Yoh let out a choked sob. He raised his arm and placed it over his eyes, "... what am I gonna do now...?"

"First off, you're going to move in with my sister and me."

Yoh looked to the doorway and saw Ren standing there. Yoh shook his head, "No... I'd rather not... Hao might come after you too..."

"... and I care because...?"

Yoh laughed weakly. He should've been expecting a retort... this is the Almighty Ren we're talking about here.

"Nevermind..." Yoh replied weakly.

Ren walked towards the bed and sat on the end of it, gold eyes glazing brightly with... what was that? Worry?

"You're hiding something from me, Yoh..." Ren stated out firmly, "I want you to tell me the whole story... if we're going to be friends, I expect the truth from you."

Yoh sighed... he was also expecting this. Ren wasn't a patient person but neither was Anna... so Yoh could live with that, "... the truth... well... I guess I could tell you that... it happened... back when I was looking for something and ended up in a quaint little park.... It's a long story by the way. Still want to hear it?"

"Tell me... I've got the whole night... and tomorrow too."

Yoh smiled, "You're too cute Ren."

"Shut up."

- TO BE CONTINUED -

**Next Chapter Preview**

Chapter 8- Wrath

Yoh swiftly turned around and spotted a child his age. Long brunette hair flew in the wind but was drenched in the rain. Yoh blinked and frowned slightly, "Who are you?"

The other boy smiled sweetly, his eyes closed and lips turned into a slight 'U', "My name's Hao. What's your name?"

Yoh grinned boyishly, "I'm Yoh! I'm looking for strawberry ice cream! Can you help me?"

The long-haired boy giggled, "Yea! I can help!"

Yoh, however, felt a shiver run up his spine. Like there was a hidden meaning behind those few words. Clenching his hands into fist Yoh forcefully smiled, "T-thanks..."


	8. Wrath

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-Exx

**Chapter 8- Wrath(Neutral POV)**

Disclaimer: Not mine... Shaman King I mean...

Warnings: Um... Dirty child Hao?

**XXXXXXX**

"Hmm... to start it all off... I guess I have to tell you what Hao really is to me..."

Ren waited paciently... lying on his back on the bed, "... go on..."

Yoh smiled lightly... although it was a forced smile, "He was actually my cousin."(Yukari: OKAY! STOP! I am Elli's imaginary Shaman King muse and I am here in PLACE of Elli while she's off reading some Naruto fics. Elli: Are you making fun of me?! Yukari: Just ignore the yaoi-crazed baka. I just wanna clear up on the cousin shit. We, Elli and I, know very well that Hao is Yoh-kun's brother but you know... this is a AU! So Hao is Yoh's cousin. It's settled. Elli: ... can I come out now? Yukari: NO!)

Ren's face blanched momentarily before going back into his usual stern expression, "Cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin... and what's Anna to you?"

Yoh blinked, "Anna? She's my fiancé."

Ren's heart stopped for a minute there, -Fiancé? The guy had a fiancé? That means he's straight right? And that means I probably grossed him out by kissing him back there... ... shit... I made a bigger fool out of myself then I wanted to...-

Ren brushed his hair back nervously and sat up, "... Oh... I see... so on with your cousin."

The chinese boy didn't want to talk about Anna anymore. Yoh leaned his head deeper into the pillow and let out a choked sigh.. thinking about Hao after Anna's death wasn't helping his sanity, "It's long... get yourself comfortable."

Ren didn't move and he simply raised an eyebrow. Yoh grinned and shook his head, "It was all on a drizzly, spring day..."

(Flashback)

"Annaaaaa... I really wanted the strawberry icecream..."

Cold blue eyes glared at the child, "Yoh... you didn't have MONEY for it DID you?"

Yoh shook his head with a clueless twinkle in his brown eyes, "Nooo..."

"Then you CAN'T buy it!" The blonde headed girl screeched.

Yoh cringed but quickly regained his posture and tried to ask the blonde again, "But Annaaaaa you can buy it FOR me... right?"

Anna sighed. They had gone over this countless times, but Yoh just DIDN'T get it. It's not like they expected his to after the first 3 times... but after the 32nd time... this was insane! Anna put her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to pay for you Yoh," she pointed a finger to the boy chest, "It's your own responsibility to get the money for these things! Stop being such a butthead!"

Yoh pouted as he dug his pudgy hands through his pockets and pulled out a button, a few yen, and a toy car. Yoh looked up at her with wide hopeful eyes, "Is this enuff?"(No that is NOT a typo! It's BABY language!)

Anna tsked as if she was an adult and shook her head, "No, Yoh! You need more than that!"

The brown-haired boy looked up to Anna, "Really? But I really want ice cream... I'll go search for more money!"

Anna didn't have time to stop Yoh, and so the brunette bounced through the streets like a ball. The Kyouyama twitched angrily and she screamed, "That... buttface!!"

**XXXXXXX**

Yoh wiped the raindrops from his eyes and blinked, "Maa... rain's so annoying... Anna's gonna yell at me if I get the carpet wet."

Yoh counted the few coins he had in his pudgy little hand, "Aww... it's still not enuff!" Yoh looked around and spotted a woman on a bench and we walked over to her, big smile on face.

The woman was in her early twenties and it seemed as if she simply adored children. She smiled sweetly as Yoh looked up at her with big doe eyes, "Yes? May I help you?"

Yoh nodded, "Ne, Obaa-san... do you have any money? I want ice cream."

The woman twitched and a single word kept on floating around in her mind.

_Obaa-san... obaa-san... obaa-san..._

She gently laid a hand on Yoh's cheeks, her smile turning dark, "Cute child... who's an obaa-san?"(Obaa-san is sorta like old lady)

As dense as Yoh was, he knew when someone was angry. And this lady was angry. It became apparent when she slowly pinched his cheek and pulled, "Eh?! Who's the obaa-san?!"

Yoh winced and put on a forced grin, "Ehehehe... onee-san..."(onee-san is like obaa-san but used for younger people)

The woman let go of Yoh's cheek and smiled, "Good boy." she dug through her purse at her side and from inside her wallet pulled out a few coins, "Here... take it and get some ice cream."

Yoh gratefully took the money and bowwed, "Arigato Ob--oh so pretty and kind."(This was taken from Yakitake! Japan! Azuma always reminded me of Yoh...)

The woman laughed and pat Yoh on the head, "Sweet child!"

Yoh walked away from the lady shaking his head, -Freaky lady...- but he was throughly grateful.

The rain was pouring down harder now and it was evident Yoh wasn't going to get his ice cream today. But Yoh was a stupid child... he was also stubborn. And once he wanted something he was going to do everything in his power to get it. Yoh wasn't spoiled or anything... but he was simply determined... determined that everything will turn out well at the end.

Yoh ran around looking for that shop that sold ice cream. Yoh was the child with the worst direction sense(no actually... that's me...) and he forgot roads instantly. Yoh was not stupid, but neither was he the brightest... but when it came to direction and roads... the kid had no common sense.

So in the end... Yoh, our cute idiot, ended up in the park. The brunette puffed out his cheeks and huffed, "Hmph! I can't seem to find it at all!"

"Find what exactly?"

Yoh swiftly turned around and spotted a child his age. Long brunette hair flew in the wind but was drenched in the rain. Yoh blinked and frowned slightly, "Who are you?"

The other boy smiled sweetly, his eyes closed and lips turned into a slight 'U', "My name's Hao. What's your name?"

Yoh grinned boyishly, "I'm Yoh! I'm looking for strawberry ice cream! Can you help me?"

The long-haired boy giggled(shivers... Hao... giggling... doesn't match...), "Yea! I can help!"

Yoh, however, felt a shiver run up his spine. Like there was a hidden meaning behind those few words. Clenching his hands into fist Yoh forcefully smiled, "T-thanks..."

Hao jumped off the swing he was on, and he dusted off the seat of his pants, "'Kay... you got money?"

Yoh nodded and proudly showed Hao the few coins he had earned by begging, "This is enough for ice cream right?"

Hao shrugged, "I dunno... let's go see..."

Yoh apparently didn't see the smirk on Hao's face, so the boy nodded enthusiastically, "Un!"

The long-haired child outstretched his hand with a warm smile, "Shall we?"

The short-haired brunette took the hand and returned that smile with his own grin, "Ah! Let's go! Let's go!"

**XXXXXXX**

Yoh's short legs dangled over the porch of the ice cream shop, his pink tongue swept over the pinker frozen sweet in his hand, "Yum! Thanks for taking me here, Hao-kun."

Hao laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Iya iya... you don't have to thank me."

Yoh shrug and smiled to the rain, gray sky, "It's okay! I got my ice cream so I'm happy!" Yoh stuck his strawberry sweet under Hao's nose, "Wanna try?"

Hao shook his head gracefully, "No, but thanks."

Yoh stuck his tongue out at the boy and scrunched up his nose, "You talk like an adult! Stop it! Makes me feel stupid!"

Hao laughed lightly and pat Yoh lightly on the head, "I'm 7... that's older than you! So I get to talk like this!"

The younger brunette turned his head away in a pout, "Hmph! Doesn't matter!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!!"

"You're stupid!!"

"Meanie!"

It was a child's squarbble. So it was cute. And so Hao thought Yoh was just darling.

Hao ended the arguement quickly by threating the boy that he would spill his ice cream if he didn't stop. Yoh shut his mouth quickly and let Hao think. Truthfully... Hao came to Izumo looking for someone. He didn't have TIME to help some kid with their ice cream. But Yoh really was cute.

Hao touched his chin in thought and frowned, this was troublesome. Brown orbs turned to a small child with his ice cream and smiled. Hao reached out to Yoh and swept off a drop of strawberry ice cream with his thumb. Long-haired boy licked his thumb clean and grinned to the confused boy next to him, "You had a some ice cream on your chin."

Yoh looked thoughtful for a bit before smiling, "Ah... arigato!"

"It's nothing. ... by-the-way Yoh..."

Yoh blinked and looked up at Hao's stern face," What is it?"

Hao licked his lips, thinking this over. Was he the one that he was looking for? What are the possibilities of this happening? Hao smiled lightly, "What's your family name?"

"Family name?" Yoh repeated.

Hao nodded, hoping this ice cream-loving child would be the one he was searching for.

Yoh puckered his lips as he thought then he grinned, "Oh! It's Asakura! I'm Asakura Yoh!"

Hao's heart stopped for a good 3 seconds. He started saying something but he stumbled. Calming down his raging heart Hao let out a sigh and looked into Yoh's confused eyes, "... Asakura... then you are the one I was searching for..." he mummered to himself.

Yoh tilted his head to the side, "What are you talking about? Hao-kun?"

Edging closer to the boy, Hao cupped Yoh's cheeks and smiled faintly, "... you are the harbringer the house was talking about..."

"Harbringer? What's that?"

Hao chuckled lightly and swepted his thumb over Yoh's eyelid, "... you are able to see what is to come with this eye... I've been looking for you..."

"Looking... for me?"

"Yes child... I've looked everywhere for you... now I've found you. You're mine."

(End Flash back)

"...Yoh... you're crying..."

Yoh's eyes widened and he laughed, "Ah... how embarrising... I didn't even notice..."

Ren watched silently as Yoh wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffing. The chinese boy noticed the tips of Yoh's ears were turning red. Ren gently pat Yoh's shoulder, "If it's painful you can stop."

Yoh nodded, "... nothing much happened afterwards anyway... Hao told me everything... and he just said whereever I go he'll be watching. It was kinda freaky at first... but I've gotten used to him. I didn't tell Anna the first time... simply because Hao didn't do anything the first few times we met. But once I became 8 I came home with bruises."

Ren's face contorted in anger, "Did he do it to you for fun?"

Yoh furiously shook his head, "No! Nothing like that! ... I was... rebelling against him. He said I needed to be taught a lesson. So he beat the crap out of me and whenever I start resisting he does the same thing."

Ren frowned, although it wasn't as bad as doing it for fun... it was still unacceptable, "What about the rape? Why'd he do that?"

Yoh frowned, indicating he was deep in thought, "... the rape...? ... I don't know... he did that do me once I turned 13. He said it was a birthday present." Yoh stated with a sad smile.

Ren bit his lip, -Sick bastard...-

Yoh watched worriedly as Ren started to rip the pillow cover with his fist, "... Ren... are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Yoh gave a small frown to the boy but shrugged it off. Yoh grabbed Ren's arm and swung it around like a child, "Ren! Ren! Let's play! I'm bored! Let's play tag!"

Ren stared at Yoh with wide eyes, "What are you?! TWO?!"

Yoh gave a little mew and looked to Ren with big puppy eyes, "Reeeeeen... let's play tag..."

Ren shook his head, "No means no! Get some sleep, you... you... you... ugh nevermind!"

Yoh smiled gently and laid back on the bed, "Alright... goodnight..."

Ren crawled off the bed and made his way to the door, he gave Yoh one last glance and thoughts rushed through his head...

-That small child is still living after he was raped and tortured...? That Hao bastard... how cruel... Yoh also has Anna... I shouldn't interfere... I shouldn't interfere... ...but I want to...-

"That's a good sob story..."

Ren turned around to see his sister leaning against the wall with a small smile, "What a strong boy..."

The younger sibling shrugged as he closed the door behind him, "It isn't my problem... he's just stubborn... if I was him I would kill the guy."

Jun gave Ren a sulky look and whapped the boy. Ren rubbed the spot Jun had hit him and looked up at the green-haired girl with angry eyes, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Jun glared down at his baby brother and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're being stupid again Ren... that child isn't you... he's probably too kind to even hurt that man(Hao). That's why he needs you to support him! Isn't that why you became his friend? So you could help him? You couldn't even help Yuuko, so are you just feeling guilty? Would you just brush off that boy if that hadn't happened to Yuuko?"

Ren pressed his hands to his ears and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about... shut up."

"I've told you mulitple times... Yuuko commited suicide! She chose not to live!"

Ren glared up at his sister and snarled, "SHUT UP!! YUUKO DIDN'T COMMIT SUICIDE!"

"Weren't you the one that saved her in the beginning...? Weren't you the one that forced her to stop cutting...?"

Ren's eyes rolled down to the floor and he swallowed the wad of spit in him mouth, "... she said she started to cut because her boyfriend broke up with her..."

"And didn't you say you would be her friend...? Ren... don't make the same mistakes with Yoh..."

And with those words, Jun turned and walked down the hall. Ren watched the departing figure of his sister and he slumped to the floor. Tears freely spilled from his eyes and Ren's shoulder shook... but no noises escaped those lips...

Never from those lips...

Ren promised...

Not to cry again...

But he was only human... how can he not cry in such a situation. He didn't want to hear the truth... he didn't was to believe it. But no matter how much he cried 'no' the truth will never become a lie. It was simply human concept. And they must all follow.

Ren pressed his palm on the floor and sniffed, "... Yuuko... why...?"

No answer ever came when you were alone... and Ren was always alone...

-Alone... yes... I have no friends... no friends at all...-

Ren pressed his back against the door and breathed in deeply, -Oranges... Yoh...... friend...-

Ren's gold eyes widened as he realized the light that was before him the whole time... what Jun meant... and what he was supposed to do... he realized it all.

Ren picked himself up from the ground, "... I'm not about to make the same mistakes twice. I won't lose Yoh... I won't lose another friend..."

- TO BE CONTINUED -

**Next Chapter Preview**

Chapter 9- Frenzy

Yoh nervously walked onto the stage, almost tripping on the hem of his dress. He looked kinda funny with that uncomfortable look on his face. Yoh made his way over to me and apologized for being late, "I'm sorry... but the girls kept on adjusting the wig and they kept on putting make-up on my face! I will NEVER make fun of another girl with too much make up on again... this feels weird and bad! When I started to rub my face the girl SLAPPED me!"

Really... make-up makes Yoh act funny...

I shrugged off his comments like my old usual self and grabbed his hand, dragging him to a seluded area where we could practice, "Do you remember all your lines?"

Yoh nodded with a determined gleam in his eyes, "Yep! Can't forget it!"

I felt like smiling, make-up really did make Yoh act funny...


	9. Frenzy

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 9- Frenzy(Ren's POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King... not mine

Warnings: Cross-dressing Yoh

**XXXXXXX**

Ahh... so it's come...

"Okay, the audience will be filling in soon! Let's hurry!"

I carried a chair onto the stage and wiped the sweat off my brow. What the hell is taking Yoh so long?! We've never practiced in full-costume and we really need to use this time wisely....

Oh speak of the devil!

And he looks drop-dead gorgeous.

Yoh nervously walked onto the stage, almost tripping on the hem of his dress. He looked kinda funny with that uncomfortable look on his face. Yoh made his way over to me and apologized for being late, "I'm sorry... but the girls kept on adjusting the wig and they kept on putting make-up on my face! I will NEVER make fun of another girl with too much make up on again... this feels weird and bad! When I started to rub my face the girl SLAPPED me!"

Really... make-up makes Yoh act funny...

I shrugged off his comments like my old usual self and grabbed his hand, dragging him to a seluded area where we could practice, "Do you remember all your lines?"

Yoh nodded with a determined gleam in his eyes, "Yep! Can't forget it!"

I felt like smiling, make-up really did make Yoh act funny...

Yoh reached up to the black wig on his head and he grasped the hair then froze. I looked behind me to see what Yoh was looking at and saw four girls with glints in their eyes. Scary sight, really.

Dropping his hand to his side, a slight pout appeared on Yoh's face and he narrowed his eyes at the four behind me, "They're evil..."

I scoffed, "If you listen to them they won't slap you again."

Grasping the black locks that tumbled down his shoulder in waves, Yoh towered over me with a psycotic look, "L-listen to them? I'm dying in this thing... it's hot in here.... and I'm wearing a dress..."

Good reasons... all of them. But it really wasn't the time to think about it. I quickly started without warning and Yoh blinked a bit but caught on.

After a bit, Yoh demanded a break and in the end I gave it to him. Well... I was sorta forced to give it to him... but... nevermind.

Washing down his throat with some cool water, Yoh let out a satisfied sigh, "Ah... so nice and cool..."

I stared into the water. I wasn't thirsty... I felt Yoh's heavy stare at me and I looked up. He seemed to be glaring at me... for what reason? I don't know.

"You're acting all quiet and moody... not that you aren't ever moody... but this is weird... even for you."

I couldn't help but look uninterested, "Really... I never knew you knew me so well."

Yoh shrugged, a playful smile on his lipstick covered lips, "Well being your friend is a pain in the ass. And since your one with not many words or emotions I know when you're not acting yourself."

I frowned, I felt so easily read... Turning my head to the side, I nuzzled my face into my crossed arms, "Doesn't matter..."

Yoh laughed cheerfully. It seemed teasing me was a lot of fun. I would do it too, but talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. And I wasn't really in the mood to be taken to a mental hospital in a straight-jacket by men in white coats. We stayed silent for a few minutes and like a bell, the teacher's voice rang out to all the students. Indicating for them to take their places.

Yoh and I stood up with a sense of dread.

It was time...

**XXXXXXX**(Neutral POV)

The audience started to fill in and everyone straightened out. The teacher smiled evilly, "Show time."

As soon as everyone was seated, the lights dimmed and a timid looking girl by the name of Oota Kimiko walked onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone in her hand until her knuckles turned white and she stammered, "A-ah... thank you for coming tonight... um... In the theater we are presenting the play Hamlet, by... um... William Shakespeare." Kimiko nervously darted her eyes to the ground of students and a teacher over to the right. They urged her to keep going but she froze midway of the introduction, burst into tears and ran off the stage.

The teacher slapped his forehead and groaned, "This play's already a mess... Alright... Masuda Junichi and Sogane Yoshinori get your bottoms over there and fix this play up."

Two students nodded and rushed over to the stage as soon as the lights went out. After a while the lights turned back on and the play started.

It started wonderfully, really it did. No one stumbled on lines and nothing went wrong. Ren also played beautifully and Yoh was beautiful.

It was Act 2, Scene 1, and Yoh was made his way through the dark to his spot on the stage. He also spotted Kenji Nakamura, the one who player Ophelia's father, Polonius. The lights turned on and Yoh started with his fake high pitched voice, "Oh my lord, I have been so affrighted!

Nakamura continued with a stern voice of a father, "With what, i' th' name of God?"

Yoh continued the next line and as soon as he reached the words, "He comes before me."

The lights went out. Panic arised and finally everyone noticed the rain pounding on the window from a storm which was going on for about an hour now. The teacher finally took charge after 5 whole minutes and he yelled, "SIT DOWN!!"

It was silent. Although no one could see what was actually happened, the noise ended, indicating that everyone had sat down. Rubbing his temple the teacher touched supposably Yoh's shoulder and told him to just stay there until the lights were back on and they'll continue as soon as possible.

Yoh nodded and sat down. His legs were hurting... so was his throat. Damned lights... but Yoh knew this would happen... he felt it in his bones... he wasn't a harbringer for nothing.

Suddenly... there was a small fire that looked as if it came from a lighter. Yoh looked at it with cat's curiousity and as he stared, the fire moved a bit to the left and Yoh's heart stopped.

His lips opening and closing like a fish, Yoh's small body shook at the sight before him.

Handsome features with beautiful dark eyes, long brown hair that tumbled down his back and shoulders. A knowing smirk gracing those perfect lips and a small sigh escaped, "Yoh... you look beautiful..."

Yoh's eyes widened. He wasn't dreaming. Hao was there... Hao was there and he was smirking at him... it made him angry. Anna's face flashed through his head, her glare, her small smiles, her rare blushes, and her blood covered face. Yoh's shock was soon covered up by his rage, "H-Hao... bastard..."

The flame died out and the lights came up a second after. Yoh gasped as the seat Hao was occupying was empty.

But Hao was there... it's no mistake. So his cousin wasn't very far from this place.

Without a second thought Yoh jumped from the stage and ran for the door. He ignored everyone's callings and kept running. Once down the second hallway, Yoh caught a glimpse of silky brown strands flowing down the stairs.

Eyes narrowing in slight frustration, Yoh practically leapt down the stairs in a cat-like grace, "Damn you Hao...!"

**XXXXXXX**

Ren stared at the door in shock. What's wrong with Yoh?

"He saw something."

Ren was ready to jump a feet away as a short girl walked over to his side. Morimoto Hitomi, the class's weirdo goth, looked up at Ren with emotionless eyes. Ren glared back down at the girl, "Saw something? Saw what?"

Hitomi frowned deeply, "He only saw what we harbringers can see... it was a flame from hell..."

Ren blinked, "Harbringers?"

Certainly Yoh had called himself a harbringer... 'we harbringers' she said... Eyes widened at the realization and his head whipped around to stare at the girl, "Y-you're a harbringer!?"

Hitomi nodded, "Indeed... you best go after Asakura-kun... I saw the devil behind that flame..."

Ren blinked, "D-devil...? ... Hao..."

It all made sense now. Yoh had jumped off the stage in the middle of the play for goodness sake! Even Yoh's not stupid enough to do that! But... if it really was Hao...

"SHIT!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Ren as their own Hamlet ran off the stage through the same door his Ophelia went. Running down the same stairs Yoh went through, Ren stopped and stared out the window while on the 2nd floor. The rain was pouring heavily and Yoh was currently pinned to a tree by his neck.

**XXXXXXX**

It all happened once Yoh caught up with Hao. His dress was dragging him down as he stomped over to Hao who meerly smiled at him.

Yoh felt overly frustrated and he growled, "Hao...!!"

A small smirk found its way onto Hao's lips and the longhaired boy walked over to the harbringer with open arms, "Yoh... dear sweet cousin."

Yoh grit his teeth and without warning he punched Hao in the face, causing the boy to stumble. Hao regained his position and simply smiled, rubbing his abused cheek and spitting the small amount of blood onto the ground.

Seeing how he was unaffected, Yoh growled angrily and pounced. Once the two reached the ground, Yoh quickly got on top of Hao and without hesitation, Yoh punched him repeatedly. Hao didn't make a move to stop him. And once Yoh was tired out, Hao simply laid there.

Yoh breathed heavily while glaring down at the unmoving Hao.

"I hate you... I hate you so much..."

Hao turned his head to the side and looked up into Yoh's tear-filled eyes. He reached his hands up and wiped away the tears, "... even if you do hate me..." his hands drew to Yoh's lips "...you can't escape me... this is your fate..." his hands reached Yoh's neck and he gently carressed "... like I said Yoh.. there's no use in struggling... I'll get you one way or another..."

And with that, Hao tightened his grip on Yoh next causing the younger boy to gag. Clawing frantically at Hao's hand, Yoh found himself between a tree and the devil.

He wasn't in a good situation... nope not at all.

**XXXXXXX**(Ren's POV)

The stairs seemed to be longer than usual... who messed with the fucking stairs?! I rushed out the door, into the rain, "YOH!!" I called out.

Two pairs of eyes turned to where I was, and I glared at the long-haired boy holding up Yoh. So that's Hao...

It certainly looked like the two were related to each other. They had the same hair and eyes. Grabbing the stupid hat on my head, I threw it to the ground. Snarling angry at the offender, "You're Hao aren't you?! Let go of Yoh!"

The long-haired man smirked elegantly, "Tao Ren was it? Pleasure meeting you..."

I narrowed my eyes and glared to the calm man in annoyance, "Unfortunetly I don't feel that same pleasure of our meeting. Now if you don't mind let the guy go."

Hao frowned a bit, acting as if he had no clue on what I was talking about. His eyes darted over to Yoh who was gasping for breath and smiled, "Oooooh... you mean Yoh-kun here?" A light smile graced his features, "I mean no harm to Yoh-kun... we were simply talking... ne? Yoh?"

Hao edged closer to his cousin and swept his tongue down Yoh's neck. Yoh shivered lightly, cheeks flushing with pink from embarresment and the cold of the rain.

I couldn't help blushed lightly but growled all the same, "Bastard..."

Yoh whimpered as Hao's hand went lower down his body and the breathless boy was trying to struggle from his grip. Hao, completely forgetting about me, was already caught up into the moment and he gently sucked on Yoh's neck, ignoring the strained cries of the boy between him and the tree.

Hao gently nipped at Yoh's collarbone, then without warning, I jumped upon him and Hao looked up into my furious gold eyes. I grabbed at the front of Hao's shirt and pressed him face-first into the wet ground.

Hao tasted the dirt water inside his mouth and kicked me off. Sitting up slowly, coughing, Hao glared to me and I meerly gave him a smug smirk.

Hao's eyes narrowed, but he also smirked back in the same manner.

Climbing to his feet, Yoh leaned against the tree and gasped greedily for healthy gulps of air mixed with raindrops that fell into his mouth. Yoh looked to me and pushed himself off of the tree, "Ren... stop... let's go..."

Hao's eyes flashed as Yoh put a reasurring hand on my arm. I looked to Yoh with wide eyes and I started to shake my head furiously. I pointed a finger at Yoh's cousin and started to rant, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOH?! Aren't you angry?! This guy killed your fiancé! He also beats you and rapes you! Aren't you angry?! AREN'T YOU THE LEAST BIT ENRAGED?!"

Yoh squinted his eyes at me and stomped the ground with his feet, "What will anger and revenge do?! It can't bring my virginity or Anna back so what's the use?! If you're going to get hurt then I won't allow it! Maybe I should just die and you wouldn't have to go through all this!! I should just die and stop being such a bother to the god damned world!!"

I froze, my lips partly opened as if I had something to say, -Death...-

_"Yuuko's death was suicide..."_

_"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT YUUKO!?!?"_

_"If I'm with Ren-kun... I'm happy..."_

_"I can't survive without you..."_

Anger washed over me like a wave and I grabbed Yoh's front and smacked him in the face. Yoh stumbled a bit until his back met the tree. He looked at the ground and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. I felt guilty for a second but shooed that feeling away. Dropping my fisted hand to my side, I shook with anger, "Death? Do you think death will help ANYTHING?"

Yoh looked up at me for a big with his big brown eyes, he looked a bit ashamed.

Continuing as if I hadn't stopped, I wiped the rain from my eyes, "What makes you think death will be the solution? Are you planning to be like Yuuko and just leave me?!"

Yoh looked shocked for a bit and he frowned, "Ren... that's not..."

I ignored Yoh's commment and continued, "I was hurt enough when Yuuko died... why do you want to leave now Yoh? Do you know how much it hurts when you say something like that?! If Anna was alive... what would she have said if you suggested that to her..."

Yoh smiled softly, "... she would slap me until my cheeks were all swollen."

I nodded. Although I don't know the girl well... it seemed something the girl would do. Looking over to Hao who seemed very interested with out conversation I glared, "Get lost, bastard. Can't you tell you're not wanted?"

Hao smiled softly, "No not really... I actually came for Yoh... and you had to ruin all the fun. If you wanted to be involved in the sex you could've just said so."

I felt my face heat up and angrily growled at him, "GET LOST DAMMIT!"

Yoh had enough. He glared daggers at the man that I was arguing with and snarled like an angry cat, "Hao. Fuck. Off."

Hao seemed offended at the usually sweet Yoh's vicious statement. He looked over to his cousin and smiled softly, "The train to Izumo leaves in 4 days... I'll pick you up."

And with that and a strong burst of wind later, Hao disappeared from sight. I blinked, "... what was that about? Izumo? Yoh?"

I looked over to the dress-clad boy and he seemed to have a troubled look on his face. He looked up at me and immedietly put on his sweetest smile, "It's nothing... let's go back in... everyone's probably waiting for their Hamlet that looks like a wet cat."

Yoh's laughter ran like a bell in the rain and I glared, "Wet cat? Look who's talking!"

Yoh broke into a run and stuck his tongue out childishly at me, "I'm talking!" and he dashed into the building. I followed after him, but froze for a bit. I turned back and frowned deeply at the tree Yoh was pinned at, "... Hao..."

"Ren! You slowpoke! What are you doing?! Hurry your lazy ass up!

"Who's lazy ass, you bastard?!" I asked as I marched in.

And in the certain tree I casted my last glance to, was Hao. A dark expression on his face and I knew what kind of trouble I got myself into... it wasn't a good one either... no...

But it doesn't matter as long as I'm with Yoh...

As long as I'm with Yoh... I'll live...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Next Chapter Preview!**

Chapter 10-Warmth

Yoh cuddled lovingly against Ren. The rain continued to pour with no end and the fire felt so nice against their cold bodies. Jun brought them a cup of warm milk and a cup of hot chocolate. Yoh grabbed his cocoa while Ren gently blew on the milk.

Ren's older sister smiled lovingly at the two and giggled at the cuteness of it all.

Ah... rainy days are so romantic...


	10. Warmth

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 10- Warmth(Ren's POV)**

Disclaimers: Why?! I must go to sleep!! Cannot continue admitting that I do not own Shaman King!!! (Ren: ... stop being an asshole and get to work)

Warnings: Fluff... enough to make you gag...

**XXXXXXX**

How funny we must've looked... drenched from head-to-toe, one of us with hickeys lined down out neck, and the other... a bit spazzed...

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the hickeys on Yoh and frowned at me disapprovingly. I don't really want to know what that pervert teacher was even thinking about...

Ultimately the play was ruined...

...but hey! Who's to stop us?

So out comes our beautiful, yet wet, love-bitten Ophelia! At least the water on the crown make the gold paint sparkle.

I remembered I left my hat outside and also noticed my hair-spike looked slightly taller than normal.

The play ended with a tremendous applause and the single boys lined up for Ophelia's autograph. I, being the possesive little devil I am, had to glare them off when they started getting too friendly.

Yoh was actually quite pleased in the many fans he had recieved and the amount of money just for seeing Ophelia strip was infinite. I had to threaten that from everyone's minds. Really... the number of perverts here digust me!

The hadn't stopped and I didn't have an umbrella with me. And if I didn't have an umbrella what makes you think Yoh had an umbrella?

So in the end... running in the rain became our only option. Each step we took splashed rain onto our pants and Yoh seemed to be enjoying this... light rain... as he called it. While we were haldway home, Yoh's laughter mingled together with the falling drops.

"What?" I grumbled angrily, feeling uncomfortable in the wet clothes that was starting to stick to my body.

Yoh stifled his giggle and pointed to me, "Still a wet cat..."

I couldn't control my anger and I glared at the brunette who was still laughing at me. Whapping him lightly on the head I started to yell a string of colorful profanities. Yoh laughed out loud and shook his head gleefully. I really couldn't see why the hell this guy was so happy! We were wet, we were uncomfortable, and we won't be reaching home for another 5 minutes.

I purposely stepped into a puddle of mud and the wet dirt splattered all over Yoh. The brunette's jaw dropped and he stared at me and my satisfied smirk. Although the rain quickly washed off the mud, Yoh glared at me, stuck his foot out, and caused me to trip into a puddle.

Going home seemed to be a longer way...

**XXXXXXX**(Neutral POV)

Once reaching the house, Yoh and Ren exhanged glances and looked down at themselves.

They were wet, dirty, and quite grouchy too. Jun wouldn't approve.

Taking in a breath, Ren knocked on the door and waited. They heard footsteps running towards them and the door swung open with incredible force. In the doorway, was a furious Jun. She glared down at both of them, missing the fact that they were freezing.

"TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!! What were you DOING?! Having sex in a shack?! Wait... nevermind... don't answer that... anyway... don't expect that I'll let you in with you two looking like that."

Yoh pouted slightly, looking up at her with big doe eyes, "B-but... Jun-san... it's cold... we're hungry..."

Jun twitched. Yoh sniffled a bit and his bottom lip trembled.

Hesitating for a second, Jun gave in. She leaned against the doorway and shook her head, "Alright... I'll let you in..."

Stepping aside, she let the two boys enter into the house and closed the door behind them, "Just wait there and I'll bring some blankets and some extra clothes."

Yoh smiled at looked at Ren, "Puppy eyes... once mastered, no one can resist!" Ren stared uninterested which caused Yoh to pout.

Jun came later, holding blankets and fresh, clean clothes that just came out from the dryer. Yoh practically pounced on the clean laundry and dashed upstairs to the restroom. Ren stared at the closed door of the restroom and frowned. He never liked taking his showers later than someone else.

Just as Ren was about to walk away, Yoh poked his head through the doors and yelled at Ren, "Reeen! Let's shower together!"

Of course, little Ren took this the wrong way and blushed furiously. He turned around to meet Yoh in the eyes and glared, "I-I-I... NO!!"

Yoh raised an eyebrow at the boy downstairs, "Eeeh? Why not? I need someone to wash my back!"

"WASH IT YOURSELF!"

Jun was having trouble controlling her laughter.

**XXXXXXX**

In the end, Yoh ended up having to wash his back by himself while Ren was trying to cool his red face down. Now the two sat on the couches waiting for Jun to come back.

Yoh suddenly jumped off the couch and landed on the floor in front of the burning fireplace. He smiled brightly at the flame and patted the spot next to him. I hesitated a bit before joining him. The fire felt nice on Ren's cold face and the warmth of Yoh's body was even nicer.

Yoh cuddled lovingly against Ren. The rain continued to pour with no end and the fire felt so nice against their cold bodies. Jun brought them a cup of warm milk and a cup of hot chocolate. Yoh grabbed his cocoa while Ren gently blew on the milk.

Ren's older sister smiled lovingly at the two and giggled at the cuteness of it all.

Ah... rainy days are so romantic...

**XXXXXXX**

Yoh climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Ren stood at his doorway and Yoh smiled kindly, "Goodnight Ren..."

The purple-haired boy walked up to the brunette and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight kiss..." he mummered. Then walked out as if nothing had happened.

The door closed leaving the door entirely dark... and from that darkness... Yoh heard a small, "Goodnight..."

The smile that was on Yoh's face, practically spilt it in half.

But yet... tonight's occurences sped through his head. And he remembered...

He had 3 days left....

- TO BE CONTINUED-

Quite sorry for the short chapter, but I've had no real inspiration in me lately... and I figured I should at least finish this story.

Next Chapter Preview

Chapter 11- Pride

The birds woke up Yoh and he threw a pillow at the window. The sunlight blinded his eyes, yet Yoh desired more sleep.

The footsteps running throughout the house was disturbing... yet... Yoh desired more sleep.

The screaming of Ren and Jun downstairs was loud...

YET...!

Yoh desired more sleep.


	11. Pride

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 11- Pride(Neutral POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King is not mine

Warnings: Bloooood

**XXXXXXX**

The birds woke up Yoh and he threw a pillow at the window. The sunlight blinded his eyes, yet Yoh desired for more sleep.

The footsteps running throughout the house was disturbing... yet... Yoh desired more sleep.

The screaming of Ren and Jun downstairs was loud...

YET...!

Yoh desired more sleep.

But of course in the end Yoh never got what he wanted, especially once Ren pulled the covers and kicked his lazy ass outta bed. Yoh tumbled to the floor with an ugly groan, and he forced himself up the ground. Looking lazily at the shorter chinese boy, Yoh rubbed his eyes, "R-R-Ren?" he asked, stuttering as he yawned, "What's up?"

Ren frowned at the state Yoh was in, "Jun and I were debating on how we're going to stop Hao from taking you. No ideas yet... but we're coming close."

"Is that what all the yelling was about?" Yoh climbed on top of the bed like a cat and rolled up on the undercover[the blanket you sleep on]. Ren nodded slightly, "Yes... and no... half of the yelling was about what to have for breakfast. What'd you want?"

Yoh gave a lazy grin and raised a hand in the air, "I want cereal!"

Ren glowered slightly. Towering over Yoh, who seemed unfazed, the chinese boy grabbed the japanese by the scruff of his neck and started to drag him out the room, nagging about how cereal was a bad breakfast choice. Yoh clasped his hands over his ears and groaned helplessly. He wanted more sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Jun, Ren, and Yoh sat at the table, all in deep thought... except for Yoh who was half-asleep. Ren laced his fingers together and set his chin upon them. Thinking was such a royal pain in the ass. Jun leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. She was informed about the whole situation and she found it serious.

Yoh looked at his feet, eyes half-lidded... and he thought. Simply thought about what to do... and there was only one thing he wanted to do at the moment (other than sleep).

"Ren... Jun... I wanna... check back at my house..."

The two siblings looked to Yoh with wide eyes. It's been the first time Yoh's house was mentioned and the brunette still wanted to go back even after all the painful memories?

Some might call it heartless... but others might call it facing the truth. This was proof Yoh accepted Anna's death without struggle. Ren looked at his sister and saw her nod her head and they both stood up, "Let's go."

**XXXXXXX**(Yoh's POV)

My heart was beating a little two quickly for comfort. I walked in hesitantly, kicking off my sandals at the same time. Ren and Jun were following me and they looked around, placing their shoes neatly next to my own. I placed my hand on the wall as I walked and felt ever nick and crevice that felt so foreign to me now. The stench of blood was long gone but as I walked to the same hallway the night Anna had died, I still saw the faint red of her blood.

It made me nauseous.

My head started to spin and I was swaying on my feet. Ren immedietally walked over to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his stern eyes and gave him a small smile, indicating that I was alright. Ren looked to me with delief in his eyes, but I simply ignored him and walked over to the faded blood then turned right into the room Hao had killed her in.

I saw no knife of anykind, and there wasn't any sharp objects in this room. In fact, nothing really WAS in this room except for the dust, the cobwebs, and... well... nothing else. There was no trace of anyone every being in this room and it didn't suprise me. Hao always was able to do that impossible. I slowly walked further into the room and as I stepped closer to the window, a sudden shiver ran up my spine. I frantically rubbed my arm, trying to get rid of the goosebumps, and walked to the bolted window.

Jun tsked slightly at the state of the room and shook her head, "What kind of room is this? What was it used for anyway?"

I smiled at the question, my gaze drifted from the window to Ren's older sister, "It's actually one of the extra rooms that isn't used for anything. You see, Anna and I used to run an hotspring inn, but it's been closed for a while now. I think this was the child's play room... ...."

Jun smiled softly, "Ah... I see. So you played in here before too Yoh?"

I stared at Jun with wide eyes. Maybe there was a connection with this room and the reason why Anna had to die in this particular room. This was always Anna's favorite room. Where she would sit in the corner and think on things. Even I wasn't able to talk to her at that time. But this room... it was also the room where I came home that one day with Hao... it was there first meeting really... Anna wasn't too estatic and she started to throw things...

-Flashback-

_Yoh had been eager to introduce his newest cousin to his blonde-headed fiance, and he happened to jump at the first chance he got. Hao ended up showing up at his doorstep and before the boy got to say a word, Yoh grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. Hao followed reluctantly and found himself in front of a rather large wooden door. It was unlike all the other doors in the inn, it was actually a western style door with the doorknob and everything. Yoh had explained to him that Anna had accidently knocked down the first door using a toy truck and so they got this door instead of the old one. _

_Yoh had peeked his head into the room and saw Anna in her usual corner. A bright smile came to his lips and he pulled Hao into the room, "Anna! This is Hao! He's my cousin!!"_

_Anna looked up to Yoh's so-called "cousin" and scowled darkly. The alarms were already ringing in her head and her fingers wrapped around the nearest object and she glared. Yoh started to sweat profusively and he yelped in shock as Anna threw a child's book, The boy who called Wolf, at the two children. Hao looked at the blonde with wide eyes and he gracefully dodged all the objects thrown. _

_Yoh, however, wasn't as lucky. Although he was quick to react to the objects thrown, he wasn't so graceful at the least. Anna's temper was slowly getting thinner by each object dodged, and when she was pushed to the limits, she stood up swiftly and walked over to the two boys, a look that told them that they were going to die painfully in her eyes. Yoh pouted pitifully and he slightly squatted down, giving Anna his-not-yet-perfected-puppy-eyes. _

_But still the cuteness somewhat affected Anna. She had stalled and looked down at him with annoyed eyes, twitching every now and then. For added emphasis, Yoh bit his let out a small whimper and let fake tears brim the edge of chocolate eyes. _

_Anna was cornered now, Hao was frowning disapprovingly, Yoh was still trying to siddle his way past death, and in the end Puppy eyes won the battle._

_But of course this was all unneeded information. And although Yoh managed to get past punishment, Hao did not. He was ultimately kicked out on his buttocks into the streets. Strings of colorful curses followed the boy and that was the first meeting of Hao and Anna._

-End Flashback-(Neutral POV)

Yoh sighed softly, a slight smile planted upon his full lips, it was one of the more happier memories with Hao. Ren sensed the obvious change in Yoh's behavior and frowned.

Yoh had sudden whirled around and strode out of the room. Ren and Jun were startled by his sudden movements, but followed him all the same. Yoh walked through hallways and hallways and even more hallways. Until he finally reach a room and he slid the door open. The room was relatively dark, except for the few lights of daylight shining through the raggedy curtains.

Yoh entered the dark, box-filled room happily and began to throw things left and right. Ren and Jun stood at the doorway watching an estatic Yoh tear things apart and throw them into the air. Suddenly a ,"AH HAH!" came from inside a box, and Yoh popped out, holding something in his hands.

Ren simply stood there as Yoh bounced over to him and thrusted an object into his hands. At closer inspection, he noticed it was a blade. It was a beautiful sword with a comfortable grip that just fit right into his hands. Ren stared at the sharp object in awe before he looked up into Yoh's smiling face, "It's beautiful..."

Yoh nodded delightfully, "Yep! And it's aaaall yours!" Ren licked his lips, "W-why?"

The brunette stared into Ren's face before shrugging, "I don't use it. It seems like you know how to use it... and besides..." a few moments of pure silence, "... you're always there for me..."

Jun watched this with a grin.

**XXXXXXX**

After getting some of Yoh's needed clothes the three teens went back to the Tao's house. The moon was high up in the night sky and when they entered the house all they saw was darkness. Jun touched the doorknob to close the door, but yelped as she felt a liquid on the brass knob. Ren heard her yelp and reached for the light. And the sight that greeted them sent shivers down their back...

In bloody red letters were the words '2 more days.' Jun looked at her hand in fright and saw the blood dripping off it. She screamed. Yoh ran into the nearby restroom to puke up all his inards. And Ren simply stood there, wide eyed and pale. Hao was really a sick bastard.

Jun leaned against the door, her clean hand covering her gaping mouth. Her eyes never left the wall and she was now pretty sure she was going to have nightmares for the next 5 years. She was pretty certain these things only happen in movies, but this was far from some fiction film produced by some director. No... this was very much real.

Yoh weakly walked out of the restroom and walked towards the wall. He ran his fingers over the still wet blood and he slowly turned green, "R-Ren... get some wet towels... we need to clean this off."

It took a while for Ren to react, but he obeyed Yoh's demands and brought to wet towels and they began to scrub at the wall. Jun sat there with tears, falling down her eyes.

It was as the blood said...

2 More Days....

- TO BE CONTINED -

Elli's being quite the sadist lately. She's got a cold and feels like crap. So she believes she must inflict pain upon EVERYONE. So thanks for waiting everyone, I'm very sorry about everything but I hope you can stay with me for at least 2 more chapters and an epilouge. And I hope you also read some of my other works in the future.

Next Chapter Preview

**Chapter 12- Anticipation**

The day was drawing nearer. It made Ren's heart skip beats and Jun sat there in silence. It was already early in the morning and Yoh was still asleep. The atmosphere was filled with tension that it clouded the air. And at that exact moment Yoh walked down the stairs slowly, rubbing his eyes in a tired way.

He yawned then smiled with a carefree expression. Had he forgotten what had happened yesterday?

Obviously not, since the way his eyes kept darting over to the living room was quite obvious. It seemed as if he was trying to push that memory into the farthest ditch in his mind. Not a bad idea, but everytime I even thought of yesterday, that same scene popped into mind.

Hao was serious about this...

...and so was I.


	12. Anticipation

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Chapter 12- Anticipation (Ren's POV)**

Disclaimers: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki.. not me.

Warnings: Well... self love I guess you could say..

**XXXXX**

The day was drawing nearer. It made my heart skip beats and Jun sat there in silence. It was already early in the morning and Yoh was still asleep. The atmosphere was filled with tension that it clouded the air. And at that exact moment Yoh walked down the stairs slowly, rubbing his eyes in a tired way.

He yawned then smiled with a carefree expression. Had he forgotten what had happened yesterday?

Obviously not, since the way his eyes kept darting over to the living room was quite obvious. It seemed as if he was trying to push that memory into the farthest ditch in his mind. Not a bad idea, but everytime I even thought of yesterday, that same scene popped into mind.

Hao was serious about this...

...and so was I.

"Yoh..." my voice cut through the silence like a knife and I saw two pairs of eyes turn to me. The brown orbs blinked once then the full lips frowned, "Yes Ren? What is it?" His voice seemed to tremble just a bit... I wonder why he's so nervous. I glanced at him then turned away, "Don't seem so scared.... Hao's nothing... you should be more worried about yourself."

The brunette nodded, "I am worried about myself... but I'm also worried about everyone else... besides... who said I was scared? I can't forgive Hao for what he did to Anna. It won't pass by me like everything else... I hate him..."

I had to smirk at that comment. No matter how truthful Yoh might've been... it just didn't sound as convincing as it should've especially when he was shaking like that. But I felt as if this was the best he could do right now... Yoh will get better... he always did in the end.

**XXXXX(Yoh's POV)**

"Yoh! Over there!"

"Over here?!"

"NO!! OVER THERE!!!"

"Over here right?!"

"IDIOT!!!"

I had to grin to myself in delight as Ren stomped over, a look of that clearly promised me a painful dead in his gold eyes. He grabbed his pants which were in my hand, folded it neatly, and placed it inside the bottom drawer. Ren was such a neat freak. One little speck of dust and he'll smack it with a broom.

Currently, we were re-cleaning Ren's already clean room to get our minds off that blood-printed wall. It was Jun's suggestion. Really... Ren's older sister can be as evil as Anna. While she was away sleeping, I was stuck with a cranky guy, cleaning his room.

"Ren... what do I do with this?" I asked holding up a chinese-printed book. Ren pointed to the bookshelf without even giving me a glance. How does he do those things... it's as if he has eyes on the back of his head. I walked over to the the shelf full of books of all sizes and two languages. It was an amazing collection and I stared at all of them... Japanese and Chinese alike. The books looked like they were in mint condition.... I wasn't kidding when I said the guy was a neat freak.

After putting in that book I picked up, I pulled out a new one titled "Busu"Picked something from google. Yoh flipped through it without actually reading it, but it suprised him when a small photograph came out from inside. Yoh set the book down lightly upon the ground and picked up the picture.

The photograph's shiny cover glared in the sunlight and Yoh had to direct it away in order to look at it. The first thing about this photo that got to me was... that Ren was smiling. He was smiling like some go-lucky kid who won a bear at a carnival. And to his side was a girl, her bright eyes were the first thing that caught my attetion, then he looked at her whole face. She was pretty in a normal way, her nose wasn't as sharp but her smile was sweet and her skin wasn't deathly pale... I never liked pale skin...

"Ren?" I started, "Who's this?"

Ren, obvious had no idea what I talking about, so he turned to face me and I watched the emotions that flashed across his face. Suprise, anger, embarresment, and pain. I was pretty shocked when he flew at me and snatched the picture from my hands. We both fell to the floor and when I opened my eyes, I saw Ren's angry eyes on the picture in his hands... did I mention he was sitting on my stomach?

But of course that never mattered, what mattered at this moment was that Ren was busy tearing the pictures to itty-bitty shreads and let it fall onto my face. I stared up at him with wide eyes and he glared down at me, branishing the rest of the scraps to the ground. I blinked once... twice... then sat up as Ren pushed himself off of me.

"Ren...? Who was that?"

My friend stayed silent. His arms crossed over his chest and I could see him pouting, even though his back was facing me.

"Ren?"

I heard him take a deep breath and I continued to wait. He glanced at me over his shoulder and frowned, "...she... she was Yuuko."

"... oh..."

No wonder he was so obessed on tearing that photo to shreds. But still that was no reason to make a hissy-fit about it! I frowned sligtly and looked at the shreads on the floor, "Yuuko... ... she's the girl that comitted suicide right?"

Ren froze. His face paled considerably, and I could practically hear his heart thumping. It took a second for him to realize what I had said, and once he did, he turned to glare at me, "YUUKO'S DEATH... it... IT WASN'T SUICIDE!!"

I flinched at the bitter in his voice and thought back to that time when I was personally introduced to Yuuko's true death by Jun.

**Flashback**

_"Jun-san... I.. I was wondering..."_

_"Hmm? What's wrong Yoh-kun?"_

_The dark-haired boy stared at his hands that were laced together on the table, "... I was wondering about Yoko... or Yuuko... or something like that."_

_Jun blinked. She stared at the younger boy with wide eyes and after she regained her senses, she grabbed the mug of warm tea and sat down on the chair across from the brunette. She set the pink cup down in front of her and rested her chin upon her palm, "... When you say Yoko or Yuuko or something like that, do you mean Mariyama Yuuko?"_

_Yoh shrugged, "I don't know her surname..."_

_The green-haired woman nodded, a slight smile decorating her beautiful face, "I see... so did Ren mention this... Yuuko to you? Or are you taking my baby brother's diary every night and reading it, because that's very bad Yoh-kun."_

_Yoh's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, "... ...... Ren has a diary? I mean--... Ren told me that Yuuko was his bestfriend so I wanted to know a bit about her... to see if I'm being a good friend. 'Cause you see...! I was an outcast back home... because I was called a freak... ... and... I don't know if I'm being a good friend..."_

_His genuine concern was so sweet Jun was about to roll around the floor screaming 'It burns!!' but the topic was serious, Yoh's tone was serious, and his eyes... yes those eyes... Jun sighed slightly and looked to the side, "... Yuuko was a sweet kid. She's always trying to make Ren laugh... and she succeeded everytime."_

_Yoh smiled softly, "She's a good friend..."_

_"Yes... she was..." Jun then stood, "But don't hurt Ren like she did... I know how your life's all screwed up right now, and harming yourself is the one thing that might drive Ren to the point. You have to stay strong no matter what happens... if you die... ... I don't know what'll happen to Ren... That's why he's trying so hard to help you! You can't just throw away his help thinking it'll be good for everyone if you just disappear from the face of the earth! It's selfish! So... so don't ever... die... we all love you Yoh... you've given Ren a reason to smile again and I can't thank you enough... don't throw him back to that hell..."_

_Yoh stared up with his mouth slightly open, "I... I... ... ... I'll stay strong..."_

_Jun smiled, tears were now brimming her eyes making them shine like jewels, "Thank you..." she walked over to the kitchen door and just before she left, she turned back to Yoh and flashed a cat-like grin, "Don't follow that girl's footsteps... it'll lead to a bad ending. Good night Yoh."_

_"... good night... ... HEY! YOU DIDN'T DRINK YOUR TEA!"_

**End Flashback**

".. .... Ren... you're pathetic."

Three words. One out of three of them harsh. And Ren stared at me... well actually looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Then he snapped back to his sense and turned away, "This has nothing to do with you..."

"Well you're just stupid so I won't bother helping. How long have YOU been in the stage of denial? Gosh... the girl's killed herself and you think that stabbing youself in the chest is considered an accident."

I saw his clenched fist tremble. He's probably getting pissed now. Good.

"Your Yuuko friend wouldn't like it if you were saying it was an accident. She went through all that trouble to kill herself and yet you still don't believe. Poor soul..."

I broke that string hanging from the boulder and I had to admit it'd been lots of fun... but I think Ren's going to hang me from his ceiling fan now. He actually lunged at me and wrapped his fingers around my shirt and started to shake me, "SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

"I do know." I stared up at him, not even blinking. Ren's grip on me loosened somewhat, but he still held on as if I was life itself, "I do know... but how would you know what it's like to see that beloved to die in front of your eyes?!"

Obviously I was refering to Anna. I haven't talked about Anna in a while and I don't know what drived me to do so... momentariy insanity one might say, "I know what you've gone through and I know what it's like... having a arguement like this is useless... you know very well Yuuko jumped off a building, hanged herself, or whatever... why aren't you accepting that...? Are you scared?"

"... I ... I'm not scared... I just... Yuuko's not like that..." Ren whispered the last part. I had to roll my eyes, "Then I suppose you don't know her very well." I heard Ren growl, but didn't turn to look at him. I placed my palms on the floor and leaned back slightly, spreading my legs out from under me, "... Maybe she thought you forgot her or something... or maybe she just had a bad life..."

The room turned abnormally quiet and Ren looked at me, "... Yoh..."

I smiled reassuringly, I could guess what he was thinking, "Don't worry... I won't go and kill myself. Anna would be sad..."

Ren nodded, '_So would I...'_

I turned around to face Ren, sitting on my legs, "Ren..." I grabbed his hands and smiled brightly, "Let's make a promise! To live our life to its fullest extent! We'll always be friends too! Whaddya say?!"

Ren looked to me with wide eyes... staring as if I just went insane. Of course I was angsty just a minute ago, but hey! Moodswings are cool! I continued to watch Ren and was suprised when he did something that sounded somewhat like a snort and a laugh. Then he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a hug. The warmth of his body felt inviting and I wanted to sleep.

"Yoh..." his voice was also very comforting... "You idiot..."

I smiled softly and ignored the abnormally loud thumpings of my heart. I felt my face get hot as I wrapped my arms around Ren's shoulder and held him. The seconds passed by like years and really I wanted to stay like this forever. I've never been so close to Anna before and even if I was I would've never found myself wanting to jump her.

Ren suddenly pulled back but still held my face in his hand. The expression in his eyes were something that I've seen before... Hao...

Like instinct, I felt panic arise into my brain but before I got to react, Ren leaned in close and blew in my ear, making me shiver. He then whispered huskily into my ears, making me flush, "I won't hurt you..."

He then placed his lips on my temple, and to my cheek, my nose, and he placed his lips over mine. It was gentle, simple lip-to-lip contact. But still it made my heart thump like mad. And the funny thing was that during such a passionate time the only words that popped into my brain was, 'Dancing Pink Elephants.'

Maybe this is why I can't be a romantic.

**XXXXX**

Jun placed dinner in front of us and I stared into the miso soup(Elli: Funny it's the only I can cook right). I poked the soft white tofu with my chopstick, pick it up and placed it in my mouth. The table was quiet and tension was clouding the air. Jun stared at the clump of white rice she was holding up with her chopstick and tapped her fingers on the table. Ren sipped at the soup, stole a glance at Jun and slowly started to place the onions from his bowl to mine.

I glared at Ren silently and looked to Jun who was too intriqued in a piece of green onion. I picked up the cucumbers and placed it on top of Ren's rice and smirked. Soon it was an all-out food swap.

I continued for about 10 minutes without gettin caught, but Jun was a lot more observant than most people. She finally took her eyes off her food and glared at us, "Don't think I can't see you. Now stop being picky and eat your food."

"Yes m'am."

**XXXXX**(Yep... the top scene was just something to take up space)

I climbed upstairs, groaning that the stairs were too troublesome to climb and how Ren should just get an elevator. And that made Ren chuckle. I felt somewhat proud of myself and yet his chuckle scares me. ... I wonder if that's normal.

As I near my room, I stop suddenly. My heart just beat at a rapid pace and I don't know the reason why. I turned to Ren who was already inside his room. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought this over carefully.

... well if you call trying to decide using the innie-minnie-mo thing thinking carefully... then so be it!

It ended up as having to go sleep on the couch.

'_But wait!_' Yoh stroke a pose, '_This is destiny! I shall not go against it!'_

And off your happy brunette went, walking back down the stairs to fly to the couch and slept...

How was anyone to know, such childish antics would actually save his life.

**XXXXX(Neutral POV)**

Hao grinned menacingly. He lied upon white sheets. A small flame hovered over his finger. A small, nameless tune was hummed from his lips and Hao simply stared up lazily at the ceiling.

The scent of Yoh was everywhere and it was driving his hormones mad. He wanted him now. Hear his screams and moans. Taste that sweet blood that spilt from everywhere.... it'd been so long since he's touched Yoh.

Hao's hands trailed downwards to the hem of his pants as erotic images flew through his mind like a slideshow. Hao wasn't much of a self-lover... but he was desperate for release.

And so without a second thought or hesitation, he unhooked his pants and pulled down the zipper. He then wrapped his hand around his arousal and groaned slightly, imagining Yoh doing this to him.

It was true... Yoh was going to drive him nuts one day.

And there was a day left.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Heeeeh... I was planning to write the full Hao-love-love thingy, but it turned out too troublesome... maybe some other time. Also! If someone of you don't know... GO CHECK OUT HAO/YOH RAPE FULL VERSION(http:www. livejournal. com/ users/ kesenaitsumi/ 1746. html#cutid1)! I didn't work very hard on it, but it's still there!! I haven't even read over it so it might sound kinda... weird... and I've never had gay sex before so I don't know how these things work! Doujinshi is my (fake)god...

I'm sorry that the update came late! I've had a ton of homework and school's a pain!(did I tell you my science teacher hates me?) Anyway, is not a place for me to complain and rant... ... THAT IS FOR MY LIVEJOURNAL!

**CHAPTER PREVIEW!**

**Chapter 13- Tranquility**

I knocked on Yoh's bedroom door early in the morning. I recieved no reply for the 5th time, and not able to take it anymore, I kicked the door open. I was suprised to see it empty and frowned. Where could he have gone?

"Ren? What are you doing?"

The farmiliar voice made me jump and I came face-to-face with the brunette I was looking for, "Yoh! Where were you?! Why aren't you still asleep?! You're still supposed to be asleep at this time!!"

Yoh stared at me for a bit before shrugging, "I dunno... I woke up because Jun was loud..."

I had agree... Jun had the tendecy to be loud in the mornings... not that she'd hear me saying that... if she did... she'd be after my blood.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**emily**

Waaaah ;.; I'm sorry... I should read rules more carefully from now on... ::hits head:: Bad Elli. Mesa bad girl. Oh and don't worry... ::smirks:: you'll see what happens next...

**Black Kyra**

Yesh... Hao is bad bad naughty boy with a nice butt to spank... BwAhA! Yes... I'm also kinda scared of bugs... I'm also scared of spiders and bees, but that's irrevelant to this right?

**Wolf Demon, Kyoko Asakura**

Ahaha... the tension just drives you up the wall, no? I'm sorry the update fic thingy didn't come sooner. I finished this whole chapter in 1 day(gah... 12:12 A.M...)

**EstelElfLover**

Didn't get it... but OKAY! Thanks anyway!

**Ellis**

Oh hey! We almost have the exact same names! Except you have a S and I... don't! Anyways, thanks for complimenting this piece of crap that I write and nice to know that you're getting so into it!

**bffimagine**

Now wouldn't want that happening right? But unfortunatly I haven't updated early, but I still hope you read!

**titangirl161**

XD Yes! No one shall be ebil to teh Yoh!! BWAHA! Ph33r teh Ren...

**SKaddicted**

Hmhm...(that was a laugh by the way... --;;) Of course this piece of crap is better than some other pieces... only because it is made by I, ELLI!! (Ren: ... I believe it is time for her regular ego deflating...) Aww... that hurt...

**Nekigin**

Well... you don't have to wonder for at least 1 more chapter and an epilouge!! Isn't that fun?!


	13. Tranquility

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX(Did I tell you that my real name isn't Elli? I might tell you if I get more that 30 reviews)  
****

**Chapter 13**- Tranquility(Ren's POV)  


Disclaimers: Stop making me say such hurtful things! It makes me cry! (Ren: Want me to do it for you or something?) NO! Shamankingisnotmine.  


Warnings: Kidnapping(Children do not try at home), death, and... well... this chapter is like... ... LONG  
  
**EXTRA, EXTRA IMPORTANTE NOTES!- This... my faithful readers and reviewers and friends and blah blah blah blah blah...THIS IS THE LAST I repeat... LAST CHAPTER!! SAVOR IT!!! LOVE IT!!! REVIEW IT!!! love ya**  
  
-----  
  
I was scared... because I kept on calling his name. I kept on pounding on the door... but yet he never said anything back. The door was locked and felt my heart beating faster and my breath was cut into short. forced gasps for air.  
  
Panic attacks... don't ever have one.  
  
I knocked on Yoh's bedroom door early in the morning. I recieved no reply for the 5th time, and not able to take it anymore, I kicked the door open. I was suprised to see it empty and frowned. Where could he have gone?  
  
"Ren? What are you doing?"  
  
The farmiliar voice made me jump and I came face-to-face with the brunette I was looking for, "Yoh! Where were you?! Why aren't you still asleep?! You're still supposed to be asleep at this time!!"  
  
Yoh stared at me for a bit before shrugging, "I dunno... I woke up because Jun was loud..."  
  
I had agree... Jun had the tendecy to be loud in the mornings... not that she'd hear me saying that... if she did... she'd be after my blood. But setting that fact aside I haven't made a bitch fit yet... but really it's too early in the morning for this...  
  
I hate mornings like this...  
  
-----(Yoh's POV)  
  
I was worried when I didn't see Ren today at breakfast. Poking at my eggs, I lost my appetite and sighed. Jun turned to me with a frown and raised a single eyebrow, "Yoh? What's wrong?"  
  
"Not hungry... I'm going to get dressed for school." And I ran upstairs.  
  
On my way to the room, I passed Ren's door and looked at the white paint for a few minutes before walking off again. I entered my room and shut the door behind me. Stripping myself, I quietly pondered if Ren was angry at me. There was a chance he was. Because the guy has a tendecy to get angry at the smallest things. Although I really love Ren, I have to admit the guy can be such an ass at times.  
  
I left the two buttons at the top of my shirt unbuttoned, grabbed my school bag and walked out of my room. Walking down the hall humming a nameless tune, I stopped in front of Ren's room and knocked a few times, "Ren? We have school. Aren't you going to go?"  
  
No response. That guy could be so difficult when he wanted to be! I knocked harder, this time using my fist, "Ren. Are you listening? Ren!"  
  
-----(Ren's POV)  
  
I sat upon my bed with the blade, that Yoh had given me, in my lap. I ran my finger down the smoot steel(metal?) surface and sighed. I heard Yoh calling my name outside the room, and I heard him quite fine. However, today, I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to stay home, and think about some of the recent happenings.  
  
I waited until all was silent, and as I expected, the yellings resided and was resided with a single groan and footsteps. Ren smiled lightly stroking the hard blade(trust me.. not meant to be meant in another way... and if you thought that way... You Sick SICK person!). Yoh was really an impossible person. As cute and friendly the guy might be, he's annoying as hell when he wants to be and way too laid-back for his own good.  
  
I closed my eyes, set the blade down on the ground, and fell back unto the bed. My arms were tucked under my head as a pillow subsutiute and I felt my eyelids getting heavy.  
  
Sleep sounded good... sleep sounded inviting.  
  
I haven't had such a quiet sleep in a while...  
  
-----(Neutral POV)  
  
"Tao Ren? Is Tao Ren not present?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Yoh had his head down on the desk, but was peeking through his hair at the empty desk beside him. The teacher finished calling role and started the class.  
  
Of course, as usual, Yoh toned out the teacher's voice and drifted into his own little world. His thoughts immedietally went to Ren as he was worried for him. Yoh closed his eyes shut and sighed. Somehow... he felt like blaming himself. Not that he did anything... but...  
  
...maybe he was simply a bother to Ren.  
  
_'Waaaah!! Negative thougts! Why am I thinking this?!_'  
  
Yoh stared some more at the flat wood-top and laid his hand flat against it.  
  
Vibrant, gold eyes; brilliant, violet hair; and such a firey spirit. Sometimes, Yoh would stare off into space while thinking the same question over and over.  
  
_'Why does he care so much?'_  
  
Then he answers it with the same answer each time  
  
_'Because we are friends.'  
_  
So if Yoh knew the answer... then why was it he asked over and over again? It wasn't a question of trust. Oh no, Yoh trusted Ren with his life, but what caused this uneasiness in the pit of him stomach.  
  
Then he saw it. The blood that stained his hands, the dead body that was hanging on the wall by a sword. Yoh pressed his hands against his face stamping them with a bloody handprint.  
  
"Ren..."  
  
His words were barely a whisper. So light, they were drifted off by an eerie wind that came from nowhere. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt something breathing down his neck. Then, Yoh felt lips on his jaw, and arms hang around his waist.  
  
His body was pressed against another's as they kissed him down the jawline to his open throat. A whimper escaped his lips, and Yoh flushed dark red when he felt the hands remove themselves from his waist and slide under his shirt.  
  
But during this moment of seduction, the only thought running through Yoh's mind was, 'Holy shit, I'm about to have sex in front of Ren's dead body...'  
  
Yoh swirled around, escaping all contact from the mystery person behind him. However, Yoh could not see through the thick shadows, as the only bit of light was shining from the round window above. Ren was bathed in the moonlight, and the blood added to his exotic surface.  
  
The figure behind Yoh stood right beside him, and even though Yoh could not see his face, Yoh saw the small smirk on the person's face. Yoh glared up, "W...who are you?"  
  
Ignoring his question, the figure looked at the dead chinese and smiled, "It's your fault you know."  
  
Yoh felt something climb up his spine once more at the sound of the low, husky voice.  
  
Footsteps echoed throughout the room and Yoh watched a hand enter the moonlight. Said-hand gently grasped Ren's chin and tilted his face upwards to show Yoh.  
  
The sight sickened the brunette to the stomach. Unable to hold it in any longer, Yoh bent over and puked out all his inards on the ground. The sight of Ren's dead eyes staring back at was terrible.  
  
The man who had killed him had removed his eyelids and stabbed the the eye, letting blood trail down his cheek like tears.  
  
Yoh straightened back up and was relieved to see Ren's face turned away once more. But the sight was still forever in his eyes. However, the question at hand was still not answered, "Who are you?"  
  
Silence, then a small voice replied with a, "Who do you think I am."  
  
Yoh blinked. He had a guess... but guesses always brought him trouble with Anna. So he tried once more, "Who are you?"  
  
"..." Footsteps rang once more. The clopping of boots on cold, stone floor. And the figure stepped into the light.  
  
Yoh felt his breath--no... heart. Yoh felt his heart stop. Yoh felt his whole body freeze on stop. His ear had a distinct ringing sound and his eyes were wide a glossy.  
  
In the moonlight, drenched in blood... was Asakura Yoh.  
  
"It's your fault. You killed him."  
  
The real Yoh stared at his doppelganger, shaking his head with each step backwards he took, "No... th-that can't be true.. DON'T LIE!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
The blood-drenched Yoh licked his lips and opened his arms wide, "Now... come Yoh... join me... come into my arms.."  
  
Yoh was terrified. Not the fact that another Yoh was standing right before him, but the fact that the other Yoh had said that he had killed Ren. It wasn't true... was it? Was that why Ren would not answer when he had knocked on the door this morning? But how... why? Yoh had no reason to kill Ren... no reason at all. This had to be an illusion. A lie. Yoh needed needed to run. Get out of here. Before he believe.  
  
Yoh couldn't believe.  
  
Yoh didn't want to believe.  
  
But sometimes... belief is the gateway to everything...  
  
Yoh broke out into a highspeed dash. He couldn't look back.  
  
Such a horrid sight. Such a disgusting, vile, awful sight.  
  
But yet he believed it. And he wanted to die.  
  
And Yoh felt no ground beneath his feet. He was falling through the sky. And where there was a beginning... there is always an end... end...  
  
...end...  
  
-----  
  
"Asakura! Wake up! Sleeping again!"  
  
Hitomi(chpt. 9) frowned slightly. Usually, Yoh would wake up at this point. But he was still sprawled over his desk as if he was dead. But that was what worried the short girl. Asakura Yoh was not breathing.  
  
"Oi! Asakura! You fool!"  
  
Hitomi started to stand in order to stop her teacher from doing anything drastic, but she paused in her movement when Yoh sat up in one fluid motion. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes were focused on the floor.  
  
The teacher whacked Yoh on his head and started to scold him. The rest of the class was giggling at this, but Hitomi had a worry. The usually vibrant Asakura Yoh, did not have light in his eyes.  
  
The teacher ended his speech and walked back to the front of the classroom to teach. Asakura had not moved from his spot and Hitomi kept on glancing at him, as if expecting a strange movement from the boy.  
  
However, the only movement that was made was the raising of a hand. The teacher acknowledge Yoh and gave him permission to speak. Yoh asked to go to the nurse for he was not feeling well and the teacher granted him that request. Yoh slowly stood up from his desk and walked out of the room.  
  
----(Yoh's POV)  
  
My heart was beating fast, and I didn't know why. I felt abnormally exhausted, and I didn't know why. I wanted to die, and I didn't know why.  
  
Why was I like this? Why am I feeling so strange. I stumbled a bit on my way to the nurse's and I smiled at the memory me and Ren shared together on our trip to the nurse's office.  
  
However I was now alone. I couldn't think straight. And whenever I thought of Ren, I see blood everywhere... and I feel... weird.  
  
Weird as in something I have never felt before. Something that made me feel powerful and allmighty. Something that made me feel... not myself.  
  
I didn't like this feeling... I mean.. who would?  
  
Lusting for blood, loving the stench of a corpse, and enjoying the screams of pain. I swallowed the wad of spit in my mouth and shook all thoughts from my mind and when I opened my eyes I saw darkness...  
  
..such relieving darkness...  
  
...and I let darkness take me into its arms.  
  
----  
  
Hitomi's head snapped up. A presence... a dangerous presence... and it was outside... where Yoh was. Standing up from her seat without thinking over it, Hitomi excused herself and rushed out of the classroom.  
  
Each step she took, didn't seem to take her anywhere. Hitomi was going through the same hall over and over again. It was a harbringer's magic that could do something like this.  
  
And a disgusting litle harbringer this one seemed to be.  
  
Hitomi brought her hands together to form a seal, closing her eyes and concertrating on the dark aura around her, Hitomi mentally broke the illusion barrier and when she opened her eyes, she paled at the sight in front of her eyes.  
  
Sometime was taking Yoh... as if eating him whole... A dark shadow that loomed over the brunette's body; and Hitomi felt it pounding on her head. She fell to her knees screaming out at the pain. The dark shadow crackled with purple sparks, and Hitomi fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Nothing could stop him now..  
  
...nothing in the world.  
  
-----  
  
Ren grumbled as he heard his phone ring off the hook. It was the 4th time now and all he could think was, 'Damn this bastard's persistent....'  
  
After the 8th ring, Ren urged himself off the bed and walked into the hallway to get the phone.  
  
Holding the reciever to his ear, Ren let out a sleepy, "'Ello?"  
  
There was deep, heavy panting for a minute and Ren raised an eyebrow, "Hello? he tried again, this time someone answer.  
  
"Ren-kun! Yoh-kun... Yoh-kun...!!" It was female voice. It was panicked and Ren could picture a girl jumping up and down sweating profusively, while carrying a worried face.. which made him more worried.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Morimoto Hitomi! Yoh-kun's gone! He's gone!" He yelled into the phone, her voice strained.  
  
Ren felt his blood run cold and his heart stopped.  
  
Gone? Yoh's gone? Where could he have gone?  
  
... Hao...  
  
Ren dropped the reciever and ran.  
  
----  
  
Running as if his life was in danger, Ren went everywhere. He practically turned inside-out every place he went to, but still he had no sign of Yoh.  
  
Then he remembered the last words Hao had said to the two of them.  
  
_"The train to Izumo leaves in 4 days... I'll pick you up."_  
  
Is this what the sick bastard meant by 'pick you up?' Ren grit his teeth and his fist tightened.  
  
Gory thoughts of Hao's death flashed through his mind and all of them ended with Yoh running to Ren's arms with a smile on his face. Ren always loved Yoh's smiles.  
  
"And I won't let him take them away from me!"  
  
----  
  
Yoh laid his head against a warm chest, hearing the continuous heartbeats ring in his ear. It was all together very soothing a peaceful. Yoh nuzzled his face in the chest and sighed, "Ren..."  
  
----  
  
Hao grimaced at the name that escaped Yoh's lips. He whispered it so lovingly, it made Hao sick. But feeling the slender body pressed against his own, calmed his down to a level where he only cursed the chinese boy that had stole his love's heart.  
  
Hao steps quickened as he neared the station. His heart beat quickened and he felt some sort of feeling rising from the pit of his stomach. The only time he felt this, was when he had first found Yoh. And now here he was, he was going to run away with Yoh... it was just like a sick drama.  
  
A very sick drama indeed...  
  
The jealous homicidal maniac, killing the fiance of the one he loves. But in the end, his loved one turns to another. And the homicaidal maniac never gets any.  
  
Yes... Sick drama.  
  
----  
  
Climbing up the steps, Ren's breathing grew harsh and strained. He paused for a minute at the top of the stairs, trying to catch his breath. Sweat wet his forehead like a tissue and Ren wiped it off with his bare arm. His fingernails dug into his palms, creating a moon-like crease.  
  
His gold eyes glinted off the light dangerously before he started off again. Ren jumped over the ticket booth(the place where you have to put in your ticket to go through) and ignored the yellings to the security man. Yoh was in danger and nothing was going to get in his way.  
  
_"Train to Izumo leaves in 5 minutes. Train to Izumo leaves in 5 minutes. All passengers, please get seated in designated seats."  
_  
"SHIT!"  
  
Ren was now practically jumping off the walls. Blood was running down from his mouth as he accidently bit the side of his tongue when he grit his teeth.  
  
Hands unconsiously moved to the sword at his waist and he pulled it out, blade flashing in the light. And he came to a stop.  
  
"HAO!"  
  
The name echoed throughout the tunnels and the many people turned to the two men facing off. Hao stood there with his ever present smirk. His face was tilted upwards and his eyes looked down upon the shorter chinese, "Ren-kun... I knew you'd be coming..."  
  
Ren gripped the sword hilt professionally and took a stance, "Where the hell is Yoh?"  
  
Hao shrugged, "I wonder..."  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
Ren moved without thinking. He jumped into the air and attempted to slice Hao in two. But another blade intercepted Ren's and Hao's eyes resembled crystal orbs with a sacred fire held within.  
  
The two faced off. Each with a sword in hand. Hao swiped at Ren, but the boy dodged the sharp edge of the blade before it came in contact with his stomach.  
  
Hao smirked at the cat-like grace and put the blade to his lips, "Hmm... not bad Tao Ren. Not bad at all."  
  
A pink tongue poked out from full lips and Hao licked his blade with a sneer. Ren's eye twitched angrily, "Bastard... you and that fucking smirk.."  
  
Hao laughed, twirled with his blade out before him. The metal came in contact with Ren's cheek and small, thin line appeared on his once-flawless skin. Blood fell from the small wound, but this was enough to hurt Ren's pride.  
  
Both blades were swung around the air by their wielders and Hao came out without a single scratch.  
  
Ren, however, had blood running down from the side of his head and his clothes were ripped and and tainted with blood. He was panting heavily and his whole body was shaking from exhaustion. Hao smirked and put the sharp edge of the blade against Ren's cheek, "Hmm, you're actually quite cute... I see why Yoh likes you."  
  
Ren grit his teeth, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"However..." Hao made a swift upward movement with his wrist and slashed Ren's left eyes. Ren cried out from pain and dropped his sword and clutched at his eye.  
  
Blood trailed like tears through his fingers and down his cheek. Hao laughed wickedly at the pitiful sight, it was pure joy for him. Ren glared at the other boy through his unwounded right eye.  
  
Ren let his bloodied hands drop to his side and waited for Hao to stop.  
  
The long haired boy looked straight into the single golden eye and chuckled, "I'll cut that one too... someone like you shouldn't lay his eyes on Yoh... never..." and he charged.  
  
But Ren dodgeds sucessfully, rolled to the side and grabbed his fallen blade. He stood up on his feet, but was soon bombarded by attacks. One after another, after another.  
  
_'Shit... what am I do to... I can't escape!!'_ Ren thought frantically as he blocked each one of Hao's swipes. His eyes was searching around the room frantically and his eyes landed on a farmiliar figure.  
  
"YOH!!!"  
  
The short-haired brunette looked dead. He was sitting on the bench with no light in his eyes.  
  
Ren froze, giving Hao the opening he needed. Hao cut the blade into his shoulder and Ren cried out. The sword dug deeper into the flesh and Hao suddenly turned the hilt sideways.  
  
Ren screamed.  
  
Hao found Ren's screams the most pleasurable and he decided he wanted more. However, before he could move the blade, Ren kicked at the hilt, causing the sword to fly....  
  
Towards Yoh.  
  
Ren stared and started to move, but Hao was ahead of him.  
  
The longer-haired boy put his arms on either side of Yoh, acting as a barrier. And soon, blood spilled from Hao's mouth. The sword went through his stomach and Hao smiled in relief when he saw Yoh unscratched.  
  
However, chocolate orbs stared into dark brown ones and lips moved, "H-Hao-nii...?"  
  
Hao smiled brightly, "Yoh-kun."  
  
Yoh's eyes widened when he saw the blood dribbling down Hao's chin, "H-Hao?!"  
  
Tears formed in Hao's eyes as he gently carressed Yoh's cheek, "Yoh... you'll forgive this old fool won't you? You'll forgive him for hurting you? You'll forgive him for taking you? You'll forgive him for loving you... right?"  
  
Yoh couldn't say anything. His tongue had died in his mouth and he couldn't do anything but stare. Wasn't this all a bit too sudden? Wasn't this all.. unfair?  
  
Hao stood up straight and smirked at Ren, he pulled the blade out from his stomach and positioned it before him, "This match isn't over yet..."  
  
Ren nodded, a grave expression on his face, "I won't go easy on you... just because you're dying.."  
  
Hao chuckled, "I don't expect you to."  
  
Then the match continued. Yoh stared at Ren's abused face. Hao's shirt that was practically dyed in blood... and himself. What the hell was he doing? Like some woman... shouldn't he stop them? Shouldn't he stop this?! WHY WASN'T HE DOING ANYTHING?!  
  
But Yoh... could not move... he was frozen. His mind completely numb. His heart had stopped.  
  
Then Hao fell to the floor with a blade going through his left chest. Ren stood above him with his eyes closed, "... goodbye." Then the blade with pulled out.  
  
Blood spilled everywhere and Hao gasped wildly for breath.  
  
Yoh regained his mind and he ran to his cousin, tears in his eyes, "HAO!!!"  
  
Hao smiled as he saw Yoh's face come into view. But his vision was going blurry and dark. He was losing energy, and he could not breath anymore, "Yoh..." he croaked, "Yoh..."  
  
Yoh fell to his side and grabbed his hands. His tears were now freely spilling and he was crying out a name... but Hao did not realize it was his own. People around them were screaming and ordering someone to call the police, "Yoh.... love you..."  
  
Asakura Hao died on this day.  
  
And Ren had cried his first tears.  
  
-OWARI-(There is an epilouge sweeties Ohohohohohohohoho!)  
  
Wai wai! This might be the last chapter! But watch out for the epilouge! And after this I have a new fic waiting to be shown.  
  
**On a Sad Star**  
  
**Pairings-  
**  
Horo/Yoh Ren/Lyserg  
  
**Hints-**  
  
Anna/Yoh Hao/Yoh Anna/Pirika  
  
**Summary-** In legends... there is always a hero. In legends... there is always a villan. In legends... there is always someone waiting for you back home. Run back home, hero... into the arms of your loved one, because... that warmth is what give us strength. Horo/Yoh, Ren/Lyserg Shapeshifters, AU, yuri-hints  
  
**Rating-** Possibly PG-13  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope to see some of you reviewing it!

**Yaoilover S**

Sorry I didn't update soon, I had this big outline planned out, and it didn't work out so well..... ;;;; but just ignore me! I'm the idiot who can't write for shit and doesn't act asian.

**DBZHobbit**

It isn't my faaaaaaault! /cringes/ It's mods... they take Elli-yang's story offie and Elli-yang works her ass off to try and post them all back on! It's hard to put back 11 chapters in one day!! /runs off crying/

**limpet666**

Yes... Yoh likes dancing elephants as well as I! But I make him sound high... ;;; Yoh-kun... are you on cocaine?(didn't you give it to him, Elli-yang? ;;;)

**Ellis**

Hello person who has my name but has an S instead! But if you review, I'll give you my REAL name and it for sure isn't Elli! (Elli is just my dream name...as well as Kyra but that isn't the point!! ;;;) Thanks for reviewing again!

**bffimagine**

Isn't that fun? But when I read my fic over again, I feel angry at myself for writing so bad and start to critisize myself on AIM with my friends. And they all agree with me which makes me angrier and it puts me in a mood to write.

**titangirl161**

You're greek? Lucky! I have a greek friend too! I'm korean... there's so many koreans in the world I don't feel special! But I barely know any greek people! Waaa how lucky! And yes I like torturing characters... while eating DUTCH CHOCOLATE!!! BWAHAHAHA!!

**emily**

Waaaah! Emily-san so forceful! It makes Elli-yang scared! /pokes emily-san/

**Black Kyra**

Here's the so-called promised goodness! I'm so glad you like it! It makes Elli-yang happy! /runs away/

**EstelElfLover**

/twitch/ shouldn't review... or... not............ BAKA!!! OF COURSE YOU SHOULD REVIEW!! HOW DARE YOU THINK SUCH ABSURD THINGS?! WAAAAAAH!! /goes beserk/

**dee**

Elli-yang has nothing in her mind... except for a peanut. But It means one day before Hao comes to pick him up! But it's too late now!! BWAAHAHA HAO'S DEAD!!! /evil laughter/

**Digitaldreamer**

Waaah, looking at your penname makes me want to read Digimon fics. But I need to finish this reply or else people going to get mad at me... but thanks for reviewing! And of course you have a life! I don't know you, but I'm sure of it!! Just look very hard for it and you just might find life.

**anonymous**

Nooo, I LOVE constructive critism! And I love your review! It's very nice of you to say that!(although I have no real confidence in my writing......) Thank you very much!

**A**

End of Chapter 9? ... hmm... well it's just basically Yoh and Ren bickering, then Ren noticing Hao up in the tree glaring at him and Ren goes, 'Hm.. it seems like Hao is angry at me and that is not good' Then in the beginning of chapter 10... Ren and Yoh goes back inside to finish the play and I'm just gushing about how hot Yoh is and how much guys he attracts but Ren and possessive idiot and fends them off. Yea... it's like that!

**dreaming sparkle**

Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I'll have the epilouge soon so don't leave this fic yet!


	14. Epilouge: Feeling

**Frozen Jealousy**

By XxMaster-ExX

**Epilouge- Feelings**

Disclaimers- Shaman King is property of Hiroyuki Takei

-----

"... I miss you... I miss you so much. All your nagging, all your yelling, and I miss seeing your face..."

White rose petals danced in the wind, and a shaking hand clenched onto the stem of the flower, snapping it in two. Asakura Yoh lifted the bouquet of roses to his pursed lips before stepping in front of the tombstone, "Kyouyama Anna, rest in peace... I'll always love you.

And the snapped white roses were lied on the stone grave.

Yoh stared at the sky and hid his face from the other. Ren placed a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder and squeezed, "Come on... we have one more stop to make before we go."

Yoh nodded and slowly followed behind the other boy to another tombstone. This time, Yoh broke into a wide smile and ran to the grave. Yoh sat before it and placed a hand on top of the stone, gently patting it, "Hao, how are you? I'm sorry but I didn't have time to bring you anything... I accidently burnt breakfast so nobody ate anything yet. Oh! Guess what! Ren came today! This is the first time he came to you since the funeral! Aren't you glad? Hao... I'm so happy right now... I'm just so happy my heart's about to burst. I miss you so much. Thank you... for everything."

Yoh stood up after placing his lips upon the headstone, and he looked back at Ren with a sullen smile.

The smaller, chinese boy stepped foreward and kneeled next to the grave, placing a hand on it, "Right, laugh at me all you want... but... just hear me out. I know you aren't going to approve of this because you're a bastard and all("REN!" -Yoh). But..." Ren twitched and placed both his hands on either side of the tombstone and attempted to shake it, "Please allow me to marry Yoh!! I swear if our evil incarnate tries to stop us, I'll--"

Yoh weakly covered Ren's offense mouth with his hand and shook his head, "Now, now Ren-kun... respect the dead."

-----

"Goodness you're so troublesome! Why are you like this?"

"I said sorry so quit nagging!!"

"We're home!"

"Daddy!!"

Yoh walked into the house and kicked off his shoes, and neatly set them side-by-side, "Hao-kun!"

A small child jumped into Yoh's spread arms and gave Yoh a small hug, "Welcome back Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Auntie Jun's being mean to me!!"

Jun, clad in an apron and having a spatula in hand, growled at the small child in Yoh's arms and resisted the urge to throw the dough plastered spatula at the child's head, "Out of all the children you could've picked at the orphanage, you had to choose such a troublemaker! Ren is enough trouble in this house!"

Hao stuck his tongue out at the older woman. Jun glared at the child for a good 5 seconds before sighing and rubbing her head, "What a troublesome child... why can't he be much more loveable and sweet...? It's up to this Auntie Jun to teach him some manners!"

"Are you talking to yourself again nee-san?"

Ren entered the house and stood behind Yoh. Jun puffed her cheeks out at her younger brother and shook her head, "Goodness! All of you are against me!"

Hao jumped from Yoh's arms and landed before Ren's feet, "Father, welcome home."

Yoh and Jun both giggled at Ren's exasperated expression. Mouth opening and closing like that of a fish, Ren blinked wildly and tried to digest what the small child in front of his had just said, "... LIKE HELL I'M YOUR FATHER!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

And with that Ren dashed up to his room.

Hao stared at the stairs with wide eyes, before smirking, "Man, he' s still so persistent!"

Yoh chuckled lightly and followed Ren upstairs. Entering their room and closing the door behind him, "Ren, you need to learn to accept him... he's not totally the old Hao you know."

"He's still the guy's reincarnation and that automatically makes him evil..."

Yoh crawled unto the bed with a small smile, "You're always jumping to conclusion... Hao has lived with us for four months and nothing has happened. Jun positively loves him, and if you give him a chance, you'll see Hao is a very sweet child! Why do always run away from him..."

Ren stared at his hands, reluctant on answering, "... because... it'll hurt less if I have to kill him again."

Yoh's eyes widened and he was struck speechless for a moment. The awkward silence drifted in the air and Yoh smiled. His hand gently brushed against his cheek then over the black eye-patch that hid his wound. Yoh lifted it and stared at the scar on Ren's face, then he went over to kiss it. Ren was startled and he forcefully pushed Yoh back, "D-don't look at it..."

"Ren... look at me."

Ren looked up into stern brown eyes that seemed to look right through him. Yoh leaned towards his lover and took his face in his hands, "Ren... don't hide it... don't hide from me. Even your scar is beautiful... it is part of you..."

Ren smiled lightly and nodded. He's heard this line from many sappy dramas and it was funny hearing it from Yoh.

However, Yoh did not smile, he only held the serious gaze and his grip did not loosen at all, "... today... you talked to Hao. And... were you scared?"

Ren shook his head. No... he was not scared. He was much more relieved than frightened. Yoh nodded in understanding, "Then... why are you afraid of a mere shadow? Isn't Hao-kun the shadow of Hao? Are they the same people? No. Hao-kun might be the reincarnation of Hao... but Hao-kun is not Hao. Understand that. Because I trust him... I trust YOU."

Ren looked up into Yoh's eyes and practically melted in the sincere, chocolate warmth. Their lips met in a simple lip-to-lip contact and they pulled apart just as quickly. Ren smiled lightly and pulled Yoh into his arms for an embrace, but what was unexpected was that the door chose to open at this moment and Hao poked his head in.

The young child, no matter who's reincarnation he was he was still a young child, found his fathers in a compromising position. Hao flustered madly and shut the door behind him with a cry of 'Sorry!'.

Ren and Yoh looked at each other for a split second, before rushing off to catch their son, "HAO! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!!"

-----

_Can you hear it? The sound of happiness..._

_It's getting louder and louder and louder._

_Drifting each and every one of our dreams to the far away stars... we can catch it if we run._

_We can catch it if we love._

_Nothing is impossible with the two of us._

_So take my hand, you can't do this alone._

_Take my hand and let's go get our happiness..._

_...together..._

-END-

Yea... this epilouge didn't turn out as I wanted it to... ;; It was supposed to be bright and happy... not stupid and humourous. /sigh/ I'm glad some of you enjoyed sticking with me 'til the end.

To some of you, No Yoh is NOT engaged to Ren YET. They are meerly living together.

Hao came to be because, Yoh had adopted him from the orphanage since he looked like Hao and it is believed that he is Hao's reincarnation. Hao-kun is simply a pet name, the child's birth name is Karasuke.(**Karasu** crow... **Kara** originated from Elli's petname for curry **Suke** used at the end of a male's name often.)

**SPECIAL THANK YOU**

I want to thank each and every one of you. This fiction has been quite a challenge for me, and I am truly grateful for all the support you have given me. I wish I could thank all of you in a different way other than this, but I can't seem to find anything to do.

If I hadn't reposted this fic 3 times, I would've ended up with 145 reviews. o.O Um... yay? Because that's the highest number of reviews I would've recieved! But right now I'm at 30... didn't I say that's I'd tell my true name if I got more than 30?... Bwahaha! You people have failed! But I'll be nice and tell you my FIRST name(only).

My true name is Skye. ë˜ê€ì›Œ! .

If you people want me to reply back to your reviews for this chapter, you'll have to leave your e-mail address.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**A**

Yay! First review for Chapter 13! This epilouge... I'm ashamed of it...

**Kyoyama Kita**

Hao is just so nice! Giving up his life to save his brother/cousin. /hugs Hao/ You sweet thing! (Hao: ... kill me now... .... ... again...)

**KimBob**

But didn't they already confess(sorta) in chapter 12? "_He then placed his lips on my temple, and to my cheek, my nose, and he placed his lips over mine. It was gentle, simple lip-to-lip contact. But still it made my heart thump like mad." _This line. It's Ren and Yoh kissing and in this epilouge it is Ren and Yoh... well... they're happy together.

**titangirl161**

Hoped you like this piece of pidgeon poop of an epilouge! And YES I have chocolate... but it's all gone now... I ate it all... Ohohohohohoho!

**limpet666**

/runs away/ Waaaah, it was only for more dramatic events! ;ã… 


End file.
